Anidox
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Ever wondered why Setsuna was the odd woman out when it came to love? Why everyone around her seemed to find their soulmates, and she was left out?  Full summary inside  Warning, humor is confusing at time. Slight song-fic Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**_Anidox- Chapter one_**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Setsuna/OC, Mako/Ami, Rei/Mina, Ruka/Michi, OC/OC, Usa/Mamoru.**

**Summary: **Ever wondered why Setsuna was the odd woman out when it came to things such as love? What if in the past, she had someone she lost to the war? What if that person came back into the senshi of time's life when she just started to get the hang of being allowed to relax? What would happen to her life because of it all? Will she fine love in the one person that was _meant_ for her again? (Note that there are a lot of songs in this story.)**  
**

**A/N:** Yeah, so I started this story long before "New Beginnings" and wanted to post it. Was just wondering if anyone would like it as much as the other one. This is only chapter one of about ten-ish, give or take. If it does good I might start adding more chapters and finishing it.

I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I did. But I don't. also don't own any of the songs I use. Pointless to sue, Don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The loud, blaring music hurt her ears as she followed her blonde and teal haired friend into the night club. They were supposed to meet the princess and her inner senshi somewhere in this place.

Why had she agreed to come here again? She had a lovely book waiting for her to start reading at home. Plus, she didn't feel right leaving Hotaru with Ami's mom. It was the woman's night off after all; but she had said she didn't mind.

She sighed as she continued to look around the club, seeing people dancing and a bartender handing out non alcohol drinks to people. She glanced up at the band playing and froze in mid step.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try an' turn the tables?_

Her heart skipped a beat at the soft voice that started singing the song. Three women and one man where on stage. Two of the women where wearing guitars and another stood off to the side, just smiling. The man was sitting in the back, behind some expensive looking drums.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

The woman smiled slightly out at the crowd as she played her guitar to the music. She had her short black hair in a low ponytail and a black baseball cap on her head, covering her eyes. She wore loose fitting old knee ripped blue jeans that laid low on her hips, a blood red tank adorn her upper body; giving Setsuna a lovely view of the skin on her hip line.

_Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

She smiled sadly at that part of the song and looked around as if lost. Setsuna had to force herself to follow after Haruka and Michiru. She didn't want to dwell on why that voice sounded so familiar.

But she couldn't help wondering why...

_Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing_

Setsuna stood next to Rei and watched all the others as they started dancing. Rei was smirking at Minako, who was currently dancing with a random guy. Makoto and Ami where dancing along to the music as well, and if Setsuna remembered correctly, it was their second year anniversary. Mamoru and Usagi were also on the dance floor along with Haruka and Michiru.

_Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Mitzuki looked around the club and smiled at her old friend Makoto. She glanced around and her smile grew when she saw the blackish green haired woman in the back. She looked over at her friend Jess and nodded towards the woman. Jess looked and smirked, nodding as well.

_Nothin's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

Mitzuki continued to play her part as she sung the song. She couldn't stop looking over at where her goddess was standing, looking slightly bored. She was really tempted to jump off the stage and run to the other woman. But she knew that her love wouldn't remember her, so pulling said person into her arms would probably result with her ass kicked.

_Someday, somehow  
Gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when_

The song ended and Mitzuki nodded to her friend off to the side. She jumped off the stage and wondered over to Makoto. The brunette and her date had stopped dancing and where smiling at each other.

"Hey, Maks!" She smiled,

"Hey, Mitzu. How are you?" Makoto asked, as she and Ami heading back to the others with Mitzuki following behind.

"Good. I'm stuck closing tonight though." She gave a fake sigh as she stood in front of Makoto's friends, "Its times like these that I wish I had a girl, ya know? Jess is fucking lucky... Angie's pregnant and she gets to leave without even helping me..."

Makoto laughed, "Whose fault is that? You keep pinning after a dream girl..."

Mitzuki blushed and with a very deep and husky voice said, "Do not! I know she's real! I just haven't seen her yet..." She pouted, realizing how stupid that sounded, "Ok, you know what..."

"'bite me'...?"

Mitzuki growled softly at Makoto and bowed to her friends, "Hello, My name is Shekana Mitzuki, my uncle owns the bar." She stood up and smiled slightly, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"How do you know Makoto?"

Mitzuki looked at the blonde who spoke and glanced at Makoto, who nodded with a slight smile, "Maks and me are family friends. When she turns eighteen, she will inherit the other half of the company that our families own."

"Whoa, wait. Company?"

"Shekino Industries. My grandpa and her dad co-owned it together. My gramps didn't give it to my dad. He gave it to me. Maks' dad gave it to her in his will."

They all kept looking back and forth from Makoto and Mitzuki.

"If you own a company, why are you playing in a band?" Mitzuki looked over at who spoke and held back a whimper.

It was her love speaking to her,

"Um..."

"That would be our fault." Jess spoke up, walking up to the group and giving Makoto a hug, "Her grandpa paid for her to have lessons on how to play guitar and drums. I made her help me start a band. Hello," She bowed to them and smiled, "I'm Ukasi Jess, nice to meet you."

"How much money do you have?"

Makoto looked over at her friends, then down at Ami, "Enough. I can't use any of it yet though. I refuse to live in my family home. So my parent's money pays for my apartment and the bills, but I have to work for spending money and the like."

"MITZU! Get your ass over here! I need help!"

"Hai, Uncle!" Mitzuki bowed to the group and headed to the bar.

Jess bowed and smiled, "I have to go find Angie and check on her."

"Oh! How far along is she?"

"Four months. It's a girl." Jess had a big happy grin on her face as she strode off.

Makoto grinned slightly and turned back to her friends... Who were all staring at her in shock and confusion.

"Explanation, now, please." Minako and Usagi said.

Makoto chuckled softly, "Mitzu is from our past. So is Angie and Jess."

Setsuna frowned, but stayed silent. Haruka was frowning as well, but mostly from confusion.

"They were a part of four clans on earth that no one knew about. Jess went to the moon to help guard. Mitzu kept an eye on Angie till she moved to the moon as well... Um..." Makoto frowned, "I don't know where Mitzu went after that, but she became the angel of death to take half of the responsibility away from Hotaru. To help out."

"Does she know we're the senshi?"

"Sorta. Her black and white wings came back to her on her sixteenth birthday. I was there. She knows I'm a senshi. But that's about it. All her memories, along with Jess and Angie's, are back. But I told them not to tell me every thing since I don't remember all of it yet."

"She had Pluto's symbol on the skin below her ear." Ami said softly, looking at Setsuna.

Setsuna shrugged, "If I put it on her, I don't remember. I locked all of my memories away when you all died. I would have gone insane if I hadn't." She put her hands in the pockets of her black pants. She kept her face neutral, but inside she was screaming her lungs out.

How the fuck had _her_ mark gotten on the guitarist? Was that why her body and mind seemed to know her? Her heart screamed out as if in pain and Setsuna had to sit down before she blacked out; though when she sat down, her body language displayed boredom more than anything else.

_Well... I'm fuckin screwed over right now..._

_**Not true... You can, and will get over this little bump in the road...**_

Setsuna frowned deeply at what her heart seemed to be telling her and held back a growl.

* * *

"So, Mitzu. What are you gonna do?"

Mitzuki looked up from pouring an order of coke and rum and frowned. She stared at Angie as she continued to take peoples orders while her uncle took a small break. People would have asked questions about how she could not even look, let alone pay attention to what she was doing and still be getting their orders right; but then again, there was a lot of things she did that they wondered about, so no one really questioned it anymore.

"What do you mean Angie?" She asked softly,

"About Setsu over there. I saw her when she came in. When she saw you on stage she nearly passed out from surprise."

Mitzuki smiled sadly, "It wouldn't matter. She erased her memories, she doesn't remember me." She looked up when her uncle approached and nodded to him, "Tell Jess she can leave when you're ready, I'll finish the last two songs for the night and clean up."

Angie nodded and went back to drinking her water, chatting happily with Mitzuki's uncle till Jess showed up. Mitzuki, on the other hand, walked back up to the stage and threw her guitar back on. She walked up to the mike and smiled at everyone,

"I have a few things to state. 1: I'll be playing two more songs, another sad song a friend requested and a personal favorite of mine. 2: Jess, our other guitarist is gonna be going home, so I'm calling my friend Makoto up here. And 3: last call is after the last song, so hurry if you still want something from the bar."

Mitzuki smirked and looked at Makoto, who was blushing and shaking her head. Mitzuki nodded and motioned her to come up to the stage. She waited, and was instantly grateful when Ami softly told Makoto to go play.

"I'm going to kill you Mitzu." Makoto grumbled as she picked up a guitar that was resting next to Jess'.

"Um, yea, sure. Keep telling yourself that honey." Mitzuki smirked again and nodded to the actual lead singer, who sat at the piano and started off the next song. Mitzuki grabbed two head sets and tossed one to Makoto; both put them on as Mitzuki started singing,

_Mmm mmm, yeah  
Doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo  
Oh yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
'Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone_

Mitzuki carefully got off the stage and walked around in the crowd of people who were dancing,

_And I know it makes no sense  
'Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

_(It's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(Can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this, yeah_

Mitzuki walked over to Makoto's friends and mouthed the words 'thank you' to Ami, who nodded and continued to look up at Makoto; who sang when it was required.

_(Enough is enough)  
No more walkin' round  
With my head down  
(Yeah)  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here_

Mitzuki stood in front of Setsuna now, with a small playful smile while she played her guitar to the music.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Gotta fix that calendar I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more of you  
There's no more anniversary_

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_

_That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
You were still here_

Mitzuki smiled sadly at Setsuna and headed back to the stage, dancing slowly through the crowd as she went.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Don't make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio_

_'Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
She was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

Mitzuki and Makoto grinned playfully at each other.

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing  
She was still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishin'  
You were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?_

Makoto started to take off her guitar and Mitzuki shook her head, "Sorry Maks. You have to help me with the last song."

Makoto growled playfully, "I swear, if it's another sad love song. I'm gonna hurt you."

"Phft. You wish. My personal favorite is Poison."

"That is a love song."

Mitzuki smirked, "Your point? It's not sad... More along the lines of obsession..."

Makoto opened her mouth to retort something stupid, then stopped and thought about it, "Ok, you're right. It suits you."

"Wh-what? HOW?"

Neither of them seemed to notice that the mikes they were both wearing were still on, and the whole club could hear their talk.

Makoto smirked, "You're obsessed with a dream girl."

"And you're not obsessed with you're dream girl?"

"Ah. Here's were we are different. My dream girl is dating me... Has been for two years now... Yours? Not so much..."

Mitzuki frowned, "The whole club is listening..."

Makoto laughed while shrugging, "Your point?"

Mitzuki grumbled, "Point granted..."

"Um, ladies? Mind starting the last song?" The drummer asked softly, staring at them both with a playful grin.

Both nodded and Mitzuki smiled out at the crowd again as the music started for the song,

_Your cruel device,  
Your blood like ice.  
One look could kill,  
My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains._

Setsuna stood back up and stared at Mitzuki, much like Ami was staring at Makoto; but she wasn't doing so with affection, it was more like a heart ripping fear. She couldn't help but wonder why all the songs played so far seemed to explain how she was feeling at that moment.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calllin' and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

She was tearing the skin of her palms, she had to be, it was too sticky to be sweat. She was too afraid to look though; she didn't want to confirm what her body was already telling her. But what ever it was she was feeling, she didn't know how to describe; it was an emotion she hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

_One look (one look), could kill (could kill)  
My pain, your thrill._

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

Mitzuki looked out across the club and stared into Setsuna's eyes. One smiled sadly and the other frowned deeply. One was heart broken and the other was confused... Guess which was which.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (Too much)  
I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_

_Yeah  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

_Runnin' through my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
Poison  
_

_You're poison runnin' through my veins__  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

Mitzuki shook her head; it was the only way she would be able to look away from Setsuna. She set her guitar down and watched how Ami ran to the stage and into Makoto's waiting arms the first chance she got. People were clapping for the band when the song was over and they started to leave.

Makoto's friends walked over to the stage and were asking Makoto questions about her playing. Mitzuki sat on the edge and had a soft smile on her lips as she watched the scene in front of her. She stiffened when she felt someone standing in front of her.

Setsuna was looking at her, or well, the mark on her neck. Mitzuki turned to look at her and her smile turned sad without her knowing. They stared at each other for a few minutes and Mitzuki had to fight back the urge to throw herself into the other woman's arms.

"Can I look at it?"

Oh god in heaven! Her voice was still the same low tone she had in the past. Mitzuki bit back a moan and nodded slightly. She turned her head to the side and presented her marked neck to the senshi of time.

Setsuna leaned in close and looked at the mark, a deep frown on her features. It was true. The mark on the guitarist's neck was defiantly hers. She reached out and touched it lightly,

"Well. How did you get it done?"

"Huh?" Mitzuki asked, barely getting out of the daze she was in.

"The tattoo..."

"Not tattoo... got it on my birthday. Just appeared."

"Ah. Ok." Setsuna stepped back and smiled slightly, without any emotion.

Mitzuki watched as the time guardian left with her friends, not even looking back at her. She sighed loudly, mentally told her hormones to calm down and started cleaning the bar. It was well past sunrise by the time she got home and got to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for chapter one. I don't own Nickelback's- Someday, Ne-Yo's- So sick, or Alice Cooper's- Poison. I tried to pick songs that would help explain what all is going on with the characters. I hope I did ok.

Reviews are welcome, but not expected. (Though it would be nice to see one... ^^)

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anidox- Chapter 2**_

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** So, yeah, don't have much to say.

Don't own the show, don't own the songs I use. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Setsuna sat at her desk in her room with a frown. It had been nearly a week since they had went to the dance club. A week since her heat was all but screaming at her. She didn't understand why though. So she could have marked the girl with her planets symbol. But that doesn't mean they were anything but friends.

Though, that mark was usually only placed on a loved one. In the past, you wouldn't be surprised to see people walking around with a visible mark on them. With the senshi it was usually the 'man' in the relationship that the mark was visible on. It was to show people who they belonged to, who controlled their hearts. While, the other person in the relationship wore the mark over their heart; to remind them of who they loved most, as well as to remind them that no one else but their lover could touch them.

Setsuna frowned and banged her head on her desk lightly. _'Why? Why did I lock the memoires away? Why does she bare MY mark... Why mine?'_

"Um... Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna stood up and opened her door with a soft smile, "Yes, Hime-chan?"

"Are you ok? We heard you scream."

Setsuna knelt down and pulled Hotaru into her arms, "I'm fine, princess. I'm just annoyed at something. It's nothing to worry about."

"Ok, if you say so. But Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama wanna ask you a question."

Setsuna chuckled and nodded, "Lead the way, Hime-chan."

Hotaru walked down to the livin' room with Setsuna following along behind her. Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the couch flipping channels. They looked up when Setsuna came in.

"My god!" Haruka faked surprise, "She lives!"

"Ruka, hush."

"You wanted to ask me something?" Setsuna murmured lowly, looking at them blankly.

"The mark on Mitzuki. We were wondering about it."

"Everyone can do it." The senshi of time said, "All of you have in the past. And before you say it. I remember something's but not all of it." She sat down across from them, "Do you wanna know how to do it?"

Both nodded.

"Where do you wanna mark each other?"

"What?"

Setsuna sighed, "Haruka, place either of your thumbs over Michiru's heart." Haruka complied, "Now, breathe in slowly and think about marking her. Think about how you belong to each other. Michiru, when she's done, you will feel a slight sting on your skin, it's nothing to worry about, it's just the mark showing up."

Michiru nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing. She felt Haruka press down just a little and breath slowly. After a minute she felt the sting Setsuna mentioned and smiled. When she opened her eyes she saw that Haruka was smiling brightly, looking at the bright yellow mark she had left on Michiru's skin.

"Now," Setsuna said softly, "Michiru, place either of your thumbs on Haruka. Anywhere is fine, but preferably somewhere it will be seen. The neck is usually the best place. Think the same as Haruka and breathe in deep."

Michiru nodded and placed her thumb on the skin over the vein in Haruka's neck. She frowned for a second, then smiled and did as Setsuna instructed. After a minute, she moved her thumb away and grinned.

"Now it's permanent. You're mine."

Haruka nodded, grinning like an idiot, "Sets, not that I'm complaining. But why does the mark on me have to be shown?"

"To prove to people that you are taken, that someone holds your heart. The one on Michiru is to help her remember that you love her, and that no one else but you can, or will, touch her." Setsuna yawned slightly and stood up, stretching before she headed into the kitchen at a slow pace.

Haruka watched her and frowned, "Michi, I'm worried about her."

"I know." Michiru smiled sadly, still stroking the aqua blue mark she left on Haruka's neck, "But this is something she has to do on her own. We can't help her."

* * *

Mitzuki cursed loudly as she made a sharp turn on her motorcycle. She jumped away from it as it went skidding across the road,

"God fucking damn it! That was my personal favorite!" She growled and looked at the youma, "Bastard."

The youma smiled evilly, "I'm sorry. But it doesn't really matter, I'm gonna kill you in a few minutes."

Mitzuki huffed as a bright light surrounded her, "You wish, you jackass." When the light faded, she was wearing old tan peasant pants and a pale sea green peasant top without sleeves. A sword rested on her right hip and a gold staff was attached to her back. Her hair was a dark purple with dark teal highlights, it was short and spiked in the back; and a blood red chained heart was above her left eyebrow.

The youma laughed, "Your powers are strong! I cannot wait to use them against sailor moon."

"Over my fucking dead body, you slimy dickhead." Mitzuki growled and lunged at the youma.

She was, unfortunately, knocked to the side with a very powerful punch. She stood back up and spit some blood onto the ground. She lunged again and tackled the youma to the ground. They rolled for a minute before the monster kicked her into a wall.

"Flame sniper!"

"NO!" Mitzuki yelled, but it was too late, the flamed attack hit him and the youma turned to face the sailor senshi.

Mitzuki rammed the youma to the side as he was about to move. She pulled her sword out of its sheath and growled at the monster.

"You will not go near them! Your fight is with me!" She yelled as she swung her sword, giving the youma a nice sized cut.

"Damn you! I will kill you for that! I will have your mind reading powers!"

Mitzuki grinned, "I can't read minds. I can only connect to a person if they are willing." She stood tall and stared the youma in the eye. "Besides, you can't kill the angel of death. Jupiter-san!"

Jupiter nodded and stepped in front of her friends and comrades, "ANIDOX!"

Another light, this time black, surrounded Mitzuki and when it faded, black and white wings grew out of her back. She dashed towards the youma; she put her sword away and drew her staff from her back. It connected with the monsters head; sending him up in the sky.

Pluto stood dumb founded as she watched Mitzuki single handedly kill the youma. She felt an immense amount of pride swell up in her chest at the sight and frowned. What the hell was wrong with her?

Mitzuki fell back to the ground and tapped her staff on the ground. She looked at the senshi and bowed,

"Sorry for sounding so mean."

"The youma talked." Venus stated,

"Hai. We have never come across a talking youma." Mars added, frowning, "Plus, my fire did nothing to it."

Mitzuki sighed softly, "It's after me and Jess. Angie too. They want the powers we have."

"Powers?" Mercury asked,

"Hai. I'm assuming Jupiter-sama told you about me?" As Mitzuki said this, her eyes drifted to Setsuna and she visibly gulped, "The four clans had a power that was unique to each one. Mine and Angie's were based around physiology. Angie, being the clans' princess, can do everything there is to do. I, on the other hand, can only connect my mind to another person. If they are willing to let me."

"And Jess?" Moon asked softly,

"She can control the four elements. Her clan is based around them. Jess is the princess to her clan." Mitzuki's wings twitched and she shivered, "Um... yea, Jupiter?"

"Anidox."

Mitzuki jerked and the twitching got worse. She groaned loudly as pain shot through her back and her eyes flashed red. She fell to her knees while holding her throbbing head in her hands.

"For _fucks_ sake. Why now?" She whimpered,

The senshi all looked at each other, then at Mitzuki. Jupiter was frowning deeply, usually Mitzuki would be fine when she called out the name, why was she in pain now?

Setsuna stepped forward without thought and kneeled next to Mitzuki, "Hey..." She murmured, "Breath in deep, slow. Stay with me."

"Can't... It hurts... Can't breathe..." Mitzuki whimpered, "Pain... Glass... Blood... Oh god! So much blood..."

Setsuna frowned, "Makoto, what word did you use to help her?"

"Anidox. It was the word she made up so she didn't have to say Angel of Death so many times."

"Tris... Trista! NO!" Mitzuki screamed and fell forward, unconscious. Setsuna caught her and held her close without thought. She whispered 'Anidox' in Mitzuki's ear and the wings disappeared. She picked the guitarist up and held her in her arms.

When Haruka and Rei came over to try and take Mitzuki, Setsuna let out a low protective growl. Needless to say, everyone froze when they heard it. Setsuna wasn't herself, she didn't know what she was doing; but the woman in her arms brought this side out of her. She stepped back a few feet and stopped growling.

Makoto sighed, "Let her be guys."

"Why?"

"Her eyes; their glazed over. She has no idea what she's doing, or why." Makoto stated softly.

Everyone looked at Setsuna and frowned. Makoto was right, she wasn't herself right now. Hotaru walked up slowly,

"Setsuna-mama?"

Setsuna looked down at her then seemed to shake herself out of whatever it was she was in. She smiled slightly,

"Hai?"

"Go home. Lay her down, and leave."

Setsuna frowned, "Why leave?"

"You won't let anyone near her while your holding her, or even near her. Ami-chan needs to check her out. You might not let her get close."

Setsuna nodded, it made sense, her heart was screaming at her to not let the woman go. She looked at Mitzuki and frowned slightly,

"Why do you always seem to get yourself in trouble, Hm? Why do you always go against what I tell you M'zuki?" She murmured the words so softly that not even she heard her own words. She didn't even understand why she said them.

A black portal appeared next to her and she stepped through it. She very carefully placed the Warrior on her bed and stepped back through the portal; this time she was on a cliff about two miles away from the outers' mansion.

She had to think this through. She had to figure out why the black haired woman affected her like this. She sat down on the edge and looked out at the ocean. It reminded her of the oceans on Neptune and Mercury; granted there was _a lot_ of water on both planets, but they were still beautiful to see.

Her own planet, or as people called it in this time, a rock in space was bare and tasteless. Most, if not all of her people lived on other planets and unless you asked, they would not tell you that they came from Pluto. She was her planets Princess, but at the same time she wasn't. She had two homes; one in the realm that her father created for her planet's people, and one in the realm he created for the gates. She had, for the most part, lived in both. But she always preferred the one at the gates because she was alone. She could do whatever she wanted and not worry about what people think. In the other home, she had servants upon servants that would do what ever she said; half the time she talked to anyone she was tempted to say 'go fuck off' but restrained because she knew they would.

The moon had been another beautiful place. Serenity had done a wonderful job making it like that. The lakes, streams, rivers, and waterfalls were truly magical. They had their own magic and they were even at some point in time said to have given birth to the powers of the moon and its Queens. Setsuna had been born close to when time had started, she was there for _many_ things, yet even she couldn't tell if the story was true.

The battle on the moon had destroyed all that beauty and she still had nightmares about all the blood that was everywhere.

_Blood... so much blood..._

Setsuna jerked violently as the thought ran through her head. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing at the gates of time. She was watching through a portal as the final battle took place on the moon. She frowned when she saw Mitzuki fighting a dozen youma and how her heart screamed at her to go and help. But she knew she couldn't she had to protect the gates, her father told her so. But even as that thought went through her mind she stepped through the portal and stood next to the angel of death.

She was helping with the fighting, they might actually have been winning, but then she was sent flying into the air and towards a huge window.

_"Trista! No!"_ Mitzuki had shouted, flying towards her at a _very_ fast speed. She had gotten to her just in time to grab her and turn them around. Mitzuki was the one to hit the window and shatter it to pieces. Blood ran down her back as she lay on the floor with Setsuna on top of her, smiling slightly,

_"Hey..."_ Mitzuki stroked her cheek and Setsuna realized she was crying in the vision, _"No crying Love. I'll meet you again... I promise. I love you."_

The scream she let out at that moment sent her back to the present, where she had somehow launched herself over the edge of the cliff. She was now falling and she could feel how her cheeks were wet. She was crying and she still didn't understand why. She let herself hit the water, she felt how the rocks gave her a few cuts and she couldn't help but laugh hard at the pain shooting through her body, even as she felt her air supply give out and she was falling slowly toward the bottom of the ocean.

_Why do I always seem to hurt the people I care about? Why did she even save me? I must have hurt her a lot before that. I always hurt the people close to me. Why did she say she loved me? I don't deserve to have anyone love me like that._

Setsuna's mental rant continued as she hit the bottom and fell through a portal into more darkness. She felt hands on her face and groaned loudly when she was slapped.

"God damn it! Wake up daughter!"

Her eyes shot open and she looked into the eyes of her father. She coughed hard and rolled over onto her hands and knees; throwing up all the water in her lungs, as well as a little blood. She was still crying silently as she sat up and looked at her father.

"You were insanely stupid, My Daughter."

She frowned and her emotions clicked back into place, they hid themselves in her heart and mind to help protect her. She stared at her father, her eyes completely blank.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"To lock your memories away. You need them, and soon. Or you will lose her, all over again."

"Lose who?"

"Do not play dumb!" He shouted, "You know of who I refer to. As well as you know that she will not live long. Not if you don't remember."

Setsuna stood up slowly and bowed, "Good bye, Father."

"You will not leave, not till I'm done talking!" He yelled loudly,

But it was too late; Setsuna had already called up a portal and stepped through it. She stood on the cliff. Her clothes were drenched and she was completely happy when she decided to wear a sports bra today. It was hardly ripped at all, unlike her shirt, which she took off and tossed into the water. She turned and slowly headed back toward her home.

Her thoughts traveled back to what her father said and she frowned deeply. She was stupid? And what did he mean by she had to remember? That part had defiantly thrown her for a loop. Her heart screamed out again and she had to stop walking and breathe in slowly to stop from shedding more tears.

Why did her heart do this? Why did it feel as if it was in pain? Ever since she saw Mitzuki in that club she seemed to be in pain. Plus, she hadn't slept since that night, every time she tired; she had nightmares that she didn't remember when she would wake up.

_**God damnit! Listen to me!**_

_You're not supposed to do this!_

Setsuna growled low in her throat as she heard her own voice in her head. It was her future self, she knew because it sounded slightly older then her.

_**Then listen, and listen well! Not to me, but to your heart, OUR heart.**_

_I will not be hurt again._

_**You will if you do not listen to what your heart tells you.**_

The presence of her future self left and she collapsed to her knees. She didn't want to listen to her heart, listening to her heart made her lose all the things she cared for most. She would not do it again. She refused to.

Then why couldn't she convince herself that?

She sighed silently and stood up, after making sure the world wouldn't spin when she moved, she headed back to her house.

* * *

"FUCK!" Haruka's voice rang out as Setsuna stepped into the house. She barely made it to the living room before there were more profanities voiced by the others. She had to bite back a loud bark of laughter as she walked up the stairs slowly. She was feeling majorly dizzy and she could still feel the blood running down her back and soaking into her jeans.

Setsuna opened her bedroom door and froze at the sight that greeted her. All the senshi were standing at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony, the door was open and Makoto was leaning over the edge of the railing.

Setsuna couldn't help but let out the laugh she had just barely tried to control. Everyone turned to look at her with shock in their eyes.

"Um. Setsuna?"

"She bolted, didn't she? She opened the door and let herself fall over the edge." Setsuna's words were laced with laughter as she looked at her bed, "M'zuki had always been like that. Never listened to me in the past. Probably never will after what I did to her." She looked at them, her laughter fading, "If she fell through a black hole she's fine. Probably talking to Father."

Makoto walked up to her, "What do you mean, she was always like that."

"She was sent to my planet. Father turned her into what she is now. He told me she was my new guard, sent to me to protect me." Setsuna's voice turned into a hauntingly sad tone, "I broke her heart more times then I care to admit to." She turned and headed into her bathroom, ignoring the gasps she got as they saw her back, and took a long hot shower. She didn't leave till the burning hot water turned into frizzing cold water.

When she re-entered her room, everyone was gone and a glass of water and Advil were left on her bedside table; she took the pills without though as she went to her closet. She put on a pair of pants and a tank top without even worrying about putting on a bra and panties and fell onto her bed, asleep in seconds as Mitzuki's husky scent surrounded her.

Luckily she didn't even dream this time around and she was asleep all day.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's chapter two, hope that anyone who reads it likes it. ^^

Reviews welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So here's chapter 3! I saw that people are actually reading this. so yeah, I'm going to keep going on it.

I do not own the show, or the songs used in this chapter. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Mitzuki frowned as she heard the voices talking around her. She knew she had passed out a while ago, and she could tell that she was in a bed.

_'A bed? Mm... What was that scent in the air? It smelt like...'_

Mitzuki's eyes snapped open and she shot out of the bed she was resting in. She knocked over Usagi and stammered out an apology as she huddled in the corner of the room. She knew they were all looking at her, but she kept her eyes on the bed, a look of horror in her eyes.

Makoto frowned and stepped over to Mitzuki; kneeling down to be level with her. She glanced at the bed and looked into the guitarists eyes.

"Mitzuki?"

"Trista... No..." Mitzuki jerked up and ran to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony of Setsuna's room. She slid the door open and literally threw herself out the door and over the railing.

The others followed her and screamed at her. But before anyone could do anything, a black portal opened and she fell through it.

"FUCK!"

Mitzuki chuckled as she landed on her feet in front of Chronos. She smiled slightly at him and bowed.

"My Daughter doesn't remember."

"I know. But I'm content in just knowing she's safe."

"You know you will die soon, then?"

Mitzuki smiled sadly and nodded. She knew what was going to happen in the future, and she knew she had two ways of dying. One: a youma captures her and steals her soul; two: she makes a choice and saves Setsuna, losing her life in the process. She didn't like either option, but as long as her love was alive and safe, she would deal with it.

"You know what choice you're making, yes?"

"Yes." came the simple response.

"Then I send you back." Chronos opened up a portal and gestured for Mitzuki to walk through it.

Mitzuki chuckled softly when she found herself on the beach near the outers' house. She would have cursed Chronos for being a duce, but she really wasn't in the mood. She glanced down at herself and changed her 'old' outfit back to the leather biker pants and black tank top she was wearing before she was attacked.

She slowly headed towards the highway and towards her uncles house. She knew she would be in trouble because she had a to-do list that her uncle had given her.

_'And thanks to that fucking youma, my bike is scratched, and that list is gone. Uncle's gonna have my ass for this...'_ She grumbled silently as she reached the bar. She took the hidden key out from a secret brick near the door and opened the place up. Stepping inside she walked over to the stage and grabbed her guitar. She strummed a few notes and frowned.

"Why, Trista?" She whimpered, strumming a few more notes.

* * *

The club was bustling with people tonight and Mitzuki had to sigh loudly when she saw Setsuna enter with the rest of the senshi. She looked over at Jess and nodded. They both took a slight step forward, Jess near the edge and Mitzuki near the Mic.

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

Setsuna stared at Mitzuki with a blank look in her eyes. She knew the song they were playing, and she knew the meaning behind it. But she still didn't understand the strange pain she felt when she saw hurt reflected in Mitzuki's eyes. Plus, she had a very hard time keeping herself seated when she really wanted to go up to the stage and pull the guitarist into her arms.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

Mitzuki looked up to the ceiling and grinned. She knew that Setsuna was watching her and she knew this song would bring back at least one memory.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)_

Setsuna rested her head on the table and let out a silent groan. Her head really hurt and she didn't understand what was happening. She felt herself leave her body again and had to fight back a scream.

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Setsuna stood in front of a woman, they were in the throne room, and they had just had a verbal fight. The woman was panting slightly and glaring at her as if she had physically slapped the woman.

"You know what Trista? I..." She stopped and breathed in deeply, when she released it she was smiling sadly,

"I'm sorry. I just can't say it. I can't hurt you." She turned and left, and it wasn't till she was out the door that Setsuna realized who it was.

"I love you too, M'zuki."

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am_

Setsuna jerked up and looked at the stage, Mitzuki was looking at her intensely. She kept up the song and the singing, but all her attention was on the time guardian. Setsuna gulped and looked away quickly; she couldn't stand the look of pain in those silver eyes for long.

_Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah_

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

Mitzuki looked away again and scanned the crowd, she saw several people she knew and smiled at them in greeting. She tried to keep her eyes off of Setsuna but she couldn't help it and found herself looking back at the woman again.

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

Setsuna looked back up at Mitzuki and they continued to stare at each other as the band finished the song.

_(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me_

Mitzuki smiled slightly and addressed the crowd with her next words, "We have a few bands here tonight who want to give a try at playing in front of people. You guys mind welcoming them to the club?"

The crowd cheered as four people came on stage and Mitzuki's band left. They all headed in different directions, Jess heading to Angie, their singer to her husband, their drummer to his girlfriend; and Mitzuki to the bar.

Mitzuki took off her jacket and pulled her hair into a low ponytail as she nodded to her uncle; silently telling him she would take over for a while. He seemed grateful and went into the back to check on stock for the next month. Mitzuki chuckled at this and took up taking people's orders. She was pouring two or three at a time and was even humming along to the music with her eyes closed. Once again, no one questioned how she was able to do this and just assumed she had a lot of practice.

She continued this for a few hours as bands played and her uncle relaxed. When he was ready again she pointed to the door and made walking motions with her fingers. With two fingers raised in warning, he watched her leave the bar as he took orders.

Mitzuki walked slowly down the street and looked up at the sky, it was getting darker, it would start raining soon.

_'Mm... Seems to fit my mood as of late... Damn fucking past...'_ She sighed softly and headed to the park. It looked really beautiful in the dark, but not as beautiful as the woman she wanted.

_'Stop thinking about that... She doesn't remember, and even by the time she does, it will be too late.'_ The thought shook her back to reality and she sighed even louder as she sat on a park bench.

_"Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
Round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you."_

Mitzuki hummed the music and murmured the song as she continued to stare up into the sky. She really wished she had the confidence to do as the song said, but she didn't,

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will"_

Setsuna stood a few feet behind Mitzuki and listened to her sing. She had followed the woman out of the club and down the street. She really wanted to talk to the guitarist, but she couldn't move from her spot. She even had to fight back a whimper when she saw unshed tears in the other's eyes,

_"Forgive me if I stutter  
From all the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar; I've crossed you in hallways  
A thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall."_

Setsuna stepped closer slowly, her eyes never leaving the face of 'her' warrior, _'Wait... My Warrior? What the hell?'_ She stopped right behind the bench with a frown etched onto her face,

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you"_

Mitzuki knew someone was standing behind, she also knew who it was, but she just closed her eyes and sighed silently. She wanted to jump up and hold the woman close, but she refrained from doing so with the knowledge that the other would either flip out and move away, or hit her repeatedly before running off; or hell, maybe if she was lucky both would happen.

_"If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echo's in every room  
I would"_

They both stayed silent, one standing with a frown still in place and thoughts running wild through her head, and the other sitting with her eyes closed, still humming music as she sung,

_"That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do to get through to you"_

Mitzuki stood up and turned slowly as she opened her eyes. She kept her eyes locked with Setsuna's and she smiled sadly. It seemed to be the only expression she could ever display in front of the woman.

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will"_

They stood there staring for well over ten minutes. Water had started to fall from the sky in random patterns for a few minutes, and Mitzuki wanted to scream. To pull at her hair, to hold the woman in front of her; hold her, kiss her, tell her how much she meant to her, never let her go... But she couldn't. Setsuna didn't remember her, well... Ok, she did remember, Mitzuki knew as much, but her singing wasn't helping like she hoped it would. Setsuna's mind was keeping _certain_ memories from the Time Guardian, for some _fucking_ reason, and she _hated_ it.

She _hated_ that there was nothing she could do. _Hated_ that Setsuna had did this to herself. _Hated_ that she let it affect her like this. Setsuna was always on her mind, and there was _nothing_ she could do to stop it.

_"You're wrong,"_ Her mind whispered to her as she continued to look at the love of her life, _"You could make the choice now and end all your suffering. All _our_ suffering. She doesn't remember you like you need her to. And even if she did, she might not _ever_ return the feelings you have for her."_

Mitzuki sighed and bowed to Setsuna, "Did you like the song, Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna frowned slightly, she had been wondering why she had even started following the woman out here. Why she felt so compelled to make sure the other was ok. That nothing bad was happening to her. Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as that thought went through her mind. She had to force herself to ignore the pain, which was a lot harder then she thought it would be. She didn't want to lose this person, but deep down she knew she was going to and that scared her.

_"You brought this on yourself, ya know?"_ Setsuna growled silently as her future self started to talk to her, _"She is willing to give up everything she has for you. She is willing to _die_ for you, and you don't even know. You need to remember, NOW!"_ She growled out a 'Shut the fuck up' in her mind and looked at Mitzuki again,

"Yes, I have to say, your singing is better when there's no one around to dull it down."

"Eh. Well. I'm use to it; though I'm a little surprised that you followed me. Is something wrong at the club?"

"No. The place was giving me a headache; I wanted to go for a walk."

_Lair!_

Both their minds screamed. They both knew she was lying, but neither dared to say so out loud. Mitzuki nodded and bowed, "Would you like to walk back with me?"

"Sure."

The walk back was silent, and Mitzuki felt like killing something. She didn't like the way things were going. She didn't want to give her love up. But she knew she would have to, and soon. A loud clap of thunder rang out and Mitzuki stiffened, then pinned Setsuna to the floor as a fist came swinging at where they had once stood.

Mitzuki stood up and got into a fighting stance in front of Setsuna. A youma growled and charged at her. Big and bulky, Mitzuki knew she had to keep it away from the Time Guardian.

"I will kill her, and in the process, kill you, Physic." The youma growled out.

"Phft. Please. I won't let you even touch her. Numb-nuts." Mitzuki responded as she threw herself at it and knocked them both to the floor. She punched it in the jaw as they rolled and then kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying over Setsuna and onto the pavement behind her. Mitzuki jumped over her love as well and ran after the youma as it took off.

Setsuna stood stunned as she looked after the two running figures. Her heart screamed out in pain, as if knowing what might happen to the other woman. It took a minute, but she stood up and walked into the club. She headed to Makoto and murmured what happened in her ear.

Makoto growled softly and stopped dancing with Ami. She looked at her lover apologetically and headed towards the exit. Ami looked at Setsuna and saw her sad frown.

"Setsuna-san?"

"A youma... I..." Setsuna bit her lip, "I can't help her anymore. It's Makoto's job." She looked at Ami and smiled sadly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to break up your guys' dance."

Ami nodded, "It's ok. Don't worry."

* * *

Makoto ran down the street, following the energy that Mitzuki left. She came to a stop in the middle of the street to see Mitzuki wrestling with the youma. She stood dumb-founded for a second at all the blood that was sprayed as the Angel of Death literally _beat_ the youma to death.

"Mitzu!" Makoto yelled,

"Don't call the name! It'll hurt too much." Mitzuki yelled back, still beating the youma to a pulp.

"He's dead! Stop."

"He was going after Trista!" Mitzuki growled, not paying attention to the fact that she used her nickname for Setsuna.

The others came running up and just barely heard the last bit. Setsuna stood frozen when she heard the last word spoken.

_"Hey, Setsuna-sama. Did you know that in my clan, your name would be Trista instead?" Mitzuki asked softly as she walked behind the other woman towards the throne room on the moon._

_"You know you talk a lot, right?" Setsuna responded,_

_Mitzuki shrugged, "Would you mind if I called you that?" She asked in a mumble. She had liked the senshi since she first came to her planet, but she was afraid of what the other woman would think. So this was her way of hinting at it._

_"I'd prefer if you didn't. But if you want to, go ahead. I won't stop you. Now, hush." Setsuna said in a blank tone as the door opened and they were introduced into the room._

_She didn't see the sad look that Mitzuki passed her way before she could hide her features._

Makoto pulled Mitzuki off the dead youma and tossed her away. Mitzuki was covered in blood that was not her own and was growling and panting as if she was an animal. She glared at Makoto and stocked off, mumbling something under her breath.

"Ok, so, what the fuck was that?" Haruka demanded, "She beats the thing to a bloody pulp and then runs off when you pull her away?"

Makoto frowned, "I don't know what the matter is anymore. She all but commanded me not to call out her name so she would have her wings. She complains that the thing is going after 'Trista'... Who ever that is. And, knowing her, she's probably gonna go home, get into some work out clothes and beat the living shit out of a few punching bags."

Makoto walked over to Ami and pulled her into her arms. She wanted to help her friend, but she knew it was pointless. If Mitzuki wanted help, she would ask for it, if not, she would silently deal with it on her own. That was how the woman worked, unfortunately.

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mitzuki mumbled as she slowly walked home. Her house was near the sea, but hidden from it by a forest. It was a long walk, but she knew she needed the time to try and relax her tense body. The world was spinning, and she could have sworn she tasted her own blood in her mouth, but she wasn't sure and she really didn't want to find out.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She continued, this time in a different language. The one good thing about having a past life, she remembered _all_ of it, including the different languages she had learned in that life time. Her favorite was the Plutonian language, but maybe that was because of Setsuna?

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Well that seemed to be her word of the day, how pathetic was she? She was pinning after a woman who didn't even remember her. She was afraid of changing into her Angel of Death form now. And she knew she was going to make a choice that would change her forever, namely lose her memory of her love.

What was she going to do with her life...?

_'Curl up and die sounds nice...'_ Her mind taunted her as she fell, face first, onto the ground in front of her home.

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own, or claim to own 30 Seconds to Mars- The Kill or Teddy Geiger- Confidence (For you I will). I might have them on you MP3player. But that's all.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews welcomed. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Anidox- Chapter 4_**

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Well, I never have much to say in the authors notes. So, yeah just hope whoever is reading this likes it.

Don't own the show, nor do I own the songs. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Setsuna stared out at the black void that was the gates of time. She had asked it one simple question, 'Who was Mitzuki to her?' yet the gates seemed to want to play games with her today.

"Why do you seem to want to torture me Gates?" She nearly screamed out in annoyance. She really hated when the gates didn't want to help her.

She sighed softly and returned to her room in the outers' mansion. She had work to do, papers to grade and hand back to her students. She didn't want to do it, but she didn't want to read her book either. She sat down with another sigh and started on the papers sitting at her desk.

Hours passed before she was even willing to move from her seat, and when she did it was only to stand out on her balcony to stare at the sea.

It was the one thing that calmed her now a days. Her mind kept playing random memories at _random_ times, the thing that annoyed her was that they were never in order. She had to piece them together for herself and she _hated_ that. What she hated more was that she had a memory attack during one of her classes at the university where she worked. Her students nearly had a heart attack when they saw tears suddenly stream down her face without warning.

_'Why now? Why do the memories have to come back now?'_ She thought while looking at the sky, _'You know the answer...'_ Her future self said softly.

"Why do you always seem to pop up randomly and when I don't want you to?" She asked out loud with a growl.

_"Because you know what you're doing is really fucking stupid. She loves you; you saw what she did to that youma two nights ago. She _beat_ it to _death_ and all because it was after you. And yet you can't even give her the knowledge that you are starting to remember? That's all she wants. She just wants to know what she's going to do is not in vain."_

"Leave me alone." Setsuna stated in a low, threatening tone,

_"Don't hate me for pointing out the truth."_

"I'm always going to hate myself for something. Now Leave."

When she was certain her older self was gone, she went back to grading papers.

* * *

Mitzuki groaned silently as she came awake. She looked around and saw that she was in her parent's house, resting on the couch, with her father leaning over her. He looked worried, she noted as she yawned and sat up.

"Mitzuki, honey, are you ok? I saw you passed out in front of your house. You've been asleep for two days."

"Yea, Da. I'm fine. I'm sorry I scarred you; I just haven't gotten that much sleep lately. Work and all."

"I'll tell brother to let you be for a while." He murmured softly reaching for his phone.

"No Da, it's ok. I have to learn to adjust to this life. You can't always make things better for me. Now, where's Ma?" Mitzuki responded, standing up. She didn't want to put up with her mother, she just down right hated the bitch, but her father still loved the woman so she would deal with her.

"Cooking dinner, are you going to stay?"

"Yea. Sure."

Mitzuki stayed for dinner, and was grateful when her father left. She sat silently, waiting.

_SLAP_

Mitzuki bit her lip as she felt the belt hit her back. She knew another beating was coming and she didn't like it when her dad was near by, she didn't want him to see what her mother loved to do to her.

"Why you..." Her mother murmured, repeating the words over and over again. Her mother hated her because she got it in her head that her husband only loved their daughter. Mitzuki had tried to set her straight years ago, but gave up when she was finally able to move out. Now she only had to deal with the beating when she came over for dinner, and that was once a month. So, in the long run to keep her dad happy, she put up with the pain her own mother gave her.

_SLAP_

Again and again she felt the belt hit her. Again and again she refused to cry out in pain, if she did her mother would hit even harder. Again and again she pictured Setsuna in her mind, the senshi's warm embrace keeping her safe. She knew it would probably never happen in real life though. Again and again, she wished she had a different mother, though she knew that if she did, her life would have been different.

She left the house a few hours later, her tank top covered in blood. Her father hadn't noticed and she refused to let him see her in pain. She held her head high till she knew she was out of sight and then slumped down onto a bench in the park. Her back protested to the extra amount of pain she inflicted on it as she sat, but she ignored it as she stared at the sky.

_"I never really feel quite right  
I don't know why, all I know is there's something wrong  
Every time I look at you, you seem so alive"_

Mitzuki smiled slightly at the song she was singing this time. It reminded her of the other senshi in the past. They were so full of life and she had envied them for a long time before she was the same as them.

_"Tell me how you do it, walk me through it  
I'm following every footstep"_

She stood slowly and headed home again. She had things to do that she needed done, and if she was asleep for two days, then her to do list was even bigger now.

_"Baby on your own you take a conscious step  
Do you wanna give it up?"_

Setsuna woke to the song running through her head. Well, ok she had been lying in bed for the past hour, but she really didn't want to get up. She had heard the song from the beginning and a smile had formed on her face without her knowing. She only heard the song in her head, and she knew that Mitzuki was singing it.

_"But all I want is for you to SHINE  
Shine down on me  
Shine on this life that's burning out"_

Setsuna chuckled softly; she was so out of it that she didn't even notice what was going on anymore. All she wanted was to hear that voice every day for the rest of her life. What was happening to her?

_"I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right  
And I act like I don't know why  
I guess a reaction was all I was looking for (Yeah)"_

Setsuna slowly sat up and got ready for work, her first class was at ten and it was already eight-thirty. She continued to smile as she got ready and left.

_"You looked through me, like you really knew me like no one has EVER looked before"_

Her students where scarred, she knew it. She never came in with a smile on her face... Or well, she did, but never like this. She didn't even know what kind of smile she had plastered on her face, but she knew it was creeping the hell out of her 'kids'.

_"Baby on your own you take a cautious step  
Do you wanna give it up?"_

She started her class as she continued to hear the song in her head. It actually made her day seem less boring some how.

_"But all I want is for you to SHINE (Shine it on to me)  
Shine down on me (I wanna feel it)  
Shine down on this life that burning out"_

Mitzuki walked into her house and up to her room. She glanced at the bed, but decided on taking a shower first. She really didn't want to have to buy new sheets from all the blood on her. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water on the hottest temperature she could get it too. It would sting, but it would get all the germs that caused infections out of the cuts.

_"Baby on your own you take a cautious step  
Till you wanna give it up"_

She undressed and stepped into the shower, biting back a painful scream as the water hit her back. Oh, how she _hated_ that woman she called mother.

_"But all I want is for you to SHINE  
Shine down on me  
Shine down on this life that's burning out (Yeeah)"_

After ten minutes of pain while she washed her hair and body, Mitzuki stepped out and dried off. She put on a pair of jeans and a bra and fell onto her bed; she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

The next time Mitzuki and Setsuna saw each other was a few days later, at the gym near the university campus. Setsuna was walking down to a local restaurant for lunch with a fellow professor and happened to glance in the front window of the gym. She had to do a double take, but she found out that she wasn't dreaming.

There, in the far back, Mitzuki stood in a fighting pose, hitting at a punching bag with all that she had. Sweat fell from her nose and also trailed down her chin. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail and was swaying slightly as she moved. She wore loose fitting tan pants and a black tank top with black running shoes. Earphones where in her ears and Setsuna could see that they lead to an iPod in one of the guitarists back pockets.

A jolt ran through Setsuna and she had to look away, she didn't get why she was suddenly turned on by the other woman's appearance. But she did notice, as she continued to walk away from the gym, that Mitzuki's movements were controlled, as if she was in pain. An uncontrollable rage shot through her at the thought of someone hurting the other woman and she had to hold back a growl that was forming in her throat.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Um, Meioh-san?"

"Hm?" Setsuna looked over to her colleague.

"You ok?" She asked softly, concerned.

Setsuna nodded and they continued to head towards the restaurant.

* * *

Mitzuki hit the punching bag again and again. She was beating the shit out of it while listening to Disturbed. The band was really good at making songs that related to her life, 'Down with the sickness' was the best one so far.

She was humming along to the song as she let loose another set of punches and kicks. She had glanced over and had seen Setsuna looking at her, but had chosen to ignore it. The woman wasn't the same anymore, and she knew it. She didn't want to get her heart broken again, though she knew she would in the end, so she decided to stay away from the Time Guardian as much as possible.

Her back hurt, she noted as she stopped for a second to take a breather. It hurt a lot more than it usually did. Had her mother dipped the belt in something? That could explain it, but she wasn't sure. The only thing that would make it hurt this much would be acid. Could her mother even get a hold of that?

_'Don't I have some at home... in the lab up stairs?'_ She frowned and tried to ignore the pain as she stretched out the kinks in her muscles. She had been at the gym since it opened at five this morning, and it was just barley noon.

Her stomach growled softly and she knew she had to get some food. Then she could walk around for a while before coming back and working out some more. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

Mitzuki continued to listen to her music, though she changed to one of her mixed playlists, and put her stuff in the locker she rented for the day. She told the lady at the desk that she would be back in an hour and would pay whatever fees she needed to because of her leaving; then she left for the restaurant down the street.

She walked in the door and passed all the people in line, but stopped when she saw Setsuna. They stared at each other for a minute and Mitzuki pulled out one of her headphones.

"Hello, Setsuna-san. Would you like to join me for lunch?" She asked softly.

Setsuna looked at her friend then back at the guitarist, "Can she join?"

"Sure, follow me." Mitzuki started walking towards the VIP section with the college professors following behind. She nodded to a booth, silently telling them to go sit while she walked off to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later and sat down with three menus for them all.

"Umm..."

"Sorry, my name is Mitzuki, my friend owns the place. I, along with anyone I bring with me, gets free food." Mitzuki explained softly.

The professor nodded slightly, "How do you know Meioh-san?"

"She's a friend of the owner as well."

Setsuna frowned, "And who, might I ask, is that?"

"Maks."

"Makoto owns a restaurant?"

Mitzuki nodded, "She owns a chain of them. They belonged to her mother. Now they belong to her."

Setsuna chuckled, "I wondered where she got her cooking skills."

Mitzuki smiled slightly and looked up at the waitress that came by. They all ordered drinks and what they wanted. They talked about random stuff while they waited and sat quietly when their food came and they were eating.

"So. Miss History professor. Mind telling me some of the past?" Mitzuki asked softly, smirking playfully at Setsuna.

"Oh! Yea, come on. Please? All of us wonder what you tell your students about the sailor senshi."

Mitzuki stiffened, but forced herself to keep the smirk on her face.

Setsuna nodded, "Which senshi?"

"Mm... Pluto?"

Setsuna chuckled, "She was a loner. The end."

"Hey! Now that's not fair. She didn't have anyone?"

Setsuna looked at Mitzuki, "She did. She had servants upon servants. But she was never happy. She had two homes, but she preferred the ones at the gates. There she could be alone and not worry about people bothering her."

"What are 'the gates'?" Her friend asked softly, confused.

"The Gates of Time. Sailor Pluto is the daughter of Chronos, the God of Time. She was given the job of taking care of the Gates."

"And she did this alone?"

"Yes, till her father decided that she was too alone." Setsuna smiled slightly; she just figured out how to let Mitzuki know without questions being asked, "He decided to 'abduct' a very strong willed woman from earth."

"He kidnapped someone?" The science professor asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No. It was a joke. Though a very bad one. He went to a very secluded area on earth and asked its ruler for the strongest woman in the place."

Mitzuki chuckled softly, though it was slightly forced, "Was he a pervert or something?"

"Yes and no. He mostly did it for Pluto. You see, Pluto and Saturn are the two deadliest Senshi there are. One controls Time, for the most part, and the other is literally Death herself. While Chronos did it for Pluto, so she would have someone who understood her, he also did it so that Saturn's powers were split in half."

"In half?"

"As the Senshi of Death, Saturn is the person who helps guide the dead to heaven or hell. Every time someone dies, she would know, she would see it before it happens. The person Chronos gave to Pluto was the Angel of Death, given wings and a list of people who would die every day. It was her job to make sure they got where they were suppose to go."

"So less pressure would be placed on Saturn?"

Setsuna nodded, smiling slightly at Mitzuki, "The person Chronos picked was very strong, mentally and physically. She was perfect to be the Angel of Death. Now, remember that things that would be shunned now, wasn't back then. Pluto fell in love with the woman."

"Then why did you say 'she did'?"

Mitzuki smiled slightly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Setsuna's smile faded and turned sad, "The woman died, while Pluto continued to live for another thousand years, give or take."

"Oh." The Science professor frowned, "That's kind of sad."

"Yea, but you have to remember, all of the senshi died. Or well, all but Pluto. I'm not really sure if she's alive or not now."

Mitzuki chuckled, "You know all but the end? What type of History professor are you?"

"A confused one." Setsuna responded with a smirk.

Mitzuki started laughing loudly as her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and frowned,

"Hello, Angie? What's wrong?" She asked as she answered,

Setsuna sat and watched as the scarred look shifted to confusion to playfulness. She looked at her watch and nodded to her fellow professor, who nodded back and got up. She headed for the door and Setsuna stood by Mitzuki, waiting.

"Ok, see ya Ang." Mitzuki put her phone away and smiled up at Setsuna, "You didn't have to stay."

Setsuna nodded slightly, "I know. Thanks for lunch." She leaned down and kissed the guitarist on the cheek. She left knowing that Mitzuki's smile mirrored her own.

* * *

The smile never left either of their faces that day. Not when the Science lab exploded next door to Setsuna's room. Not when Mitzuki's mother called her over for another dinner. Not even when someone (Haruka and Jess) asked them what was making them happy.

It did vanish though, the moment Mitzuki saw a Youma trying to attack Angie, called Makoto, and she called Setsuna.

* * *

"Angie duck!" Mitzuki yelled as she jumped off her motorcycle and hit the youma square in the chest with a kick.

Angie nodded and did one better; she used her powers to teleport herself back to Mitzuki's mansion.

Mitzuki smiled slightly and relaxed her body, calling out her powers to change her clothes and get her weapons. She stood tall and smirked at the youma as the senshi came running.

"Hello. Ready to die, Angel?" The youma asked, grinning.

"Well, honestly? No. But I would love to watch as you burn up."

"You can't kill me with the elements, we are immune to them."

Mitzuki grinned and pulled her staff off of it's holder on her back, "I never said I was gonna use fire. There are other ways of burning Youma's."

She stepped back and stood next to Sailor Venus. She murmured something into the leader's ear and smiled when the blonde nodded. Venus called her team into action and carefully explained the plan to Uranus.

The Senshi kept the youma busy; Mitzuki had explained that they were made to resist all attacks, so that was all they could really do unless Mercury found something.

Mitzuki stepped next to Pluto, "I need your help."

Pluto nodded, watching the others fight, "What?"

"My name was meant only for you to use, in the past the princess had a right during the final battle. Now, I bargained so Maks could do it, but now that you know, you have to be the one to call it out. If anyone but you says it, my body will hurt like hell and go into a full breakdown mode."

Pluto nodded, "Just tell me when."

Mitzuki smirked and twisted one end of her staff. It was gold and made up of three parts, the middle being the biggest so that it could hide twin swords. She pulled it out and repeated the process with the other end, placing the middle piece back in its holder. She swung the blades around for a minute and got into a fighting pose.

"Alright Venus." Mitzuki called out, "Plu." She murmured, knowing the woman heard her.

"Anidox."

Just as the senshi jumped back and away from the youma, a black light surrounded Mitzuki and disappeared, leaving her standing there, letting her wings stretch for a minute.

"Ok, dipshit. Let's see how well you can fight." She stated, running at it.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own Mr. Big- Shine, nor do I own Disturbed- Down with the Sickness. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Reviews are welcomed. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Anidox- Chapter 5**_

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Here's chapter 5.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_"Ok. So the thing can fight... Fuck."_ Mitzuki groaned as she was sent flying into a tree, snapping it in half.

She got back to her feet and wiped at her lips, were blood had trickled out of the corner. She took a deep breath and winced at the pain in her back,

_'Why did I agree to go to dinner again? I knew she was gonna hit me some more.'_ Mitzuki stepped to the right as the youma tried to hit her, _'Oh, right. I didn't care because I was kissed by Trista... That brings up another thought.'_ She jumped back and sliced off a few of the Youma's fingers, she ignored its scream of pain, _'Is she really starting to remember? Or was it just wishful thinking?'_

She swung her sword again and sliced off the Youma's hand. She wasn't really paying attention to it, and that seemed to be the way she would kill it. She stepped back and sighed softly. She still felt the kiss that Setsuna had left on her cheek.

_Slice-whirl-slice_

The senshi stood back and stared as the youma kicked Mitzuki's ass, what the hell was she doing? Toying with it? That thought changed when they saw her start to fight back, actually hurting it this time.

Pluto stood in a relaxed stance; she might not have remembered everything from the past, but she knew that Mitzuki would die before letting the Youma come near anyone of them. She was still trying to get use to the random things her heart did. She hated when it started to hurt, as if she was emotionally in pain. But it wasn't doing that now; no, now it was screaming out in pride.

Her face was neutral, her mind was blank, but she was smiling without thought in her head as she watched Mitzuki slice the youma to bits. She didn't notice, but the feeling in her chest turned from pride to love when Mitzuki turned and smiled brightly at her.

Mitzuki slowly walked over to the others and stood in front of Pluto. She put her swords back in their case, making her staff whole again, and bowed to the Guardian of Time.

"Anidox."

Two bright lights later and Mitzuki stood tall in her black leather biker pants and tank top. She flinched slightly and held her breath, then released it slowly.

"Ok, ask your questions. I know you have some."

"Why can't I find the weakness?" Ami asked softly,

"I honestly don't know. They weren't a part of the dark kingdom; they had been around just as long as our clans were. They have always been after the heirs to our clans. They were made to endure our abilities, so they could use them. It was only after I became the Angel of Death was I able to kill them without worry."

"Who was it after this time?" Haruka asked, pulling Michiru into her arms.

"Angie. Since she is pregnant, the Youma want the baby more than her." Mitzuki shifted and bite back a whimper.

"How does that work?" Minako asked, confused.

"When one of us is pregnant, usually it's the princess or queen of the clan, our power is doubled, sometimes tripled. It evens itself out when the baby is born, but if a Youma got that much power, it could destroy the world."

"So Angie needs more protection than anything right now?" Rei asked next, they all seemed to know who would ask what.

"Sorta. Jess as well, but only because Angie would go insane if Jess died."

"How do we kill it?" Makoto asked, taking a page from Haruka's book and pulling her lover into her tight embrace.

"My swords were made to kill them. I personally don't know what their made of, but I could try and find out. Maybe even make some for you guys. If you want." Mitzuki very carefully laid herself down on the ground. The cold was doing wonders on her back.

"Um... Did the Youma cut you?" Usagi asked softly,

Mitzuki frowned, "No. Why?"

"You're bleeding." Michiru stated.

Mitzuki stiffened, _'Oh, shit. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_

Setsuna frowned and moved forward, "M'zuki."

"No." Mitzuki rolled over and got to her feet, ignoring the gasps she heard as she ran to her motorcycle and drove off.

Makoto pulled Ami closer and watched her friend run off, "Don't follow."

"WHAT?" Minako almost screamed, "Why not?"

"She'll just evade your questions and give you lies." Makoto looked at her friends, "Her mother beats her once a month. She deals with it because her father loves the woman. Mitzu doesn't want to make him sad."

Setsuna chuckled, "She always puts others before herself, huh?"

Makoto nodded, "She's always been like that. Everyone's happiness comes before her own. The beatings only happen once a month and are nothing to worry about..." Makoto frowned for a second, "That is, if her mother didn't get a hold of acid."

"Why acid?" Ami asked, looking up at Makoto,

"The marks don't usually leave scars. But I don't know. If acid is involved then Mitzu might get a few, if she's lucky; a lot if she's damned."

"And there is nothing we can do to help?" Usagi asked.

Makoto shook her head, "If there is, Mitzu refuses to tell."

The group had been standing in a circle when the conversation was started, but now all but Makoto and Ami were pacing. Well, Setsuna was more along the lines of twitching, as if she was trying to contain a huge amount of anger.

Makoto sighed softly, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. Don't worry about Mitzu, she's been putting up with the beating since she was five. She knows what to do and how to handle it."

Everyone nodded reluctantly and headed off to their respectful homes.

* * *

"Mako?" Ami asked softly, stroking her lover's hair,

"Hmm?"

"Why does she do it?"

"To make her dad happy."

Ami shook her head and pulled Makoto a little closer. They had been lying in bed for an hour now, just relaxing,

"Why does she torture herself?"

Makoto, who had been nuzzling Ami's chest happily for the last few minutes, looked up at her confused, "Huh?"

"You don't see how she looks at Setsuna?"

Makoto shook her head and went back to nuzzling her favorite spot, besides what rested between the blunette's legs of course.

Ami shifted slightly, "Lita. Stop, listen to me."

"I am." Makoto murmured, nibbling on the side of Ami's left breast.

Ami bit back a moan, "No you're not. You're playing."

"But I'm still listening, right? I do know what you are saying after all." Makoto stated, rolling them over so she could rest comfortably between Ami's legs as she continued to tease the other woman, her lips moving slowly closer to her lovers' nipple.

"Lita... Really. Stop." Ami whimpered.

"Your mouth says no, your body says yes." Makoto smirked; she knew she almost had her lover now. She sucked lightly at the pink nub that was waiting for her attention as her other hand trailed slowly down the side of her lovers' body.

Oh how she loved that they slept nude now.

Ami whimpered some more. She had really wanted to talk about why Mitzuki tortured herself, but Makoto was making it very hard to keep a train of thought. What did her in, what really caused her to loose herself was the way Makoto looked at her. The way her eyes showed nothing but Love, with a bit of Lust every now and then; all of which was for, and directed at, Ami only.

"Ok, have your fun baby."

"Mm... I love you Ami."

"Love you too Lita."

They never finished talking.

* * *

Setsuna paced back and forth slightly. She was at the cliff she had fallen off of about a week ago. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. Happiness at the fact that she was remembering more and more about her past? Sadness at the fact that Mitzuki got beat once a month? Anger at the fact that it was Mitzuki's own mother who did it? Pride at how well the woman could fight now?

_"You know..."_

Setsuna growled loudly, "Why are you back?"

_"She was hit with acid; the belt her mother used was dipped in it."_

"How do you know?"

_"How do you not? You saw how her movements were controlled at the gym today, as well when you were eating lunch. She didn't finish her food."_

Setsuna flinched slightly; she hated the pain she saw in Mitzuki's eyes at lunch. The woman had tried so hard to hide it, but had failed in the end to do so correctly. It had shown through clearly to Setsuna and she had to fight back the urge to hold the guitarist in her arms.

_"I see you're finally getting all of this."_

"Can you just leave me alone?"

_"No. I'm trying to help you."_

Setsuna sighed and sat down on the edge of the cliff,

_"Should you really be doing that? Last time you fell."_

"Either tell me what happens or leave me alone."

Her future self sighed and left. Setsuna lay back and relaxed, falling into a very light sleep.

* * *

Mitzuki stood in her lab, on the top floor of her home, looking for the barrel of acid she kept well hidden. She had come straight home to look for it. Jess and Angie hadn't asked what was wrong, they could guess with how controlled her movements were that she was in pain. Mitzuki had rushed by her room, barley managing to land her tank top in there before she ran straight up the stairs and into her grandpa's old lab.

The top level of the mansion had been split in half when she turned ten, have was for her grandpa's lab (Which had use to be the third level) and the other half was her recording studio.

"God, Fuck, Damnit!" She nearly screamed, sweeping all the papers on her desk off. She banged her fists on the wood, and just barley kept from breaking it in half. The acid was gone, and she wasn't sure who had it. She had looked all over her old home, but had only found a little jar of the stuff.

"Who has it? Who got in here to get it?" She murmured to herself, pacing back and forth from one end of the room to the other. Her back hurt like hell, but she knew she was gonna have scars; plenty of them.

Time was running out. It was running out fast. She had a week, maybe a little more, till her choice was made. It wasn't enough. No, it would never be enough time.

"I don't want to lose her." She whimpered, walking into her studio. Through the years she had sectioned off a little corner where she kept her sketch pads and art supplies. She headed to that corner of the room now, turning on the radio as she went.

She grabbed one of her sketch books and flipped through it; it was the one she had gotten when she had first started to remember her past. Every time she had a flask back, she had grabbed the book and started sketching what she had been seeing in her mind. Eventually she had needed a new one, but she would always carry it around; just in case she had a vision.

Now she kept them to look back on her past life. She had four of them with nothing but pictures from the past, places ranging from Earth to Pluto. Another three were stacked next to them; that was the pile Mitzuki grabbed a book from and flipped to a blank page.

Those three had only pictures of Setsuna she had drawn in the past few years. She started drawing as the radio started playing a new song.

Well, it didn't really express her feeling right now, but it was a good song and she could relate to it.

Mitzuki looked at the picture she had just drawn, it was Setsuna of course. Her dark eyes staring out at Mitzuki with no emotion, though a hint of a smile tugged at her lips. She wore a pair of loose peasant pants and a sleeveless shirt; she wasn't wearing shoes and her hair was pulled into a loose bun, strands falling around her face, framing it slightly.

The sight made Mitzuki's heart break even further.

Mitzuki sighed as she walked over and opened a window. It was getting hot in the room and she needed fresh air. She had an idea that she hoped would work out in the end, hopefully it would make Setsuna happy. She was going to finish off the last few pages of the sketch book she was working on, and then she was going to give all seven of them to the Time Guardian. She really hoped that they would help Setsuna remember; so her 'death' would not have been worthless.

Mitzuki sat down at her desk and pulled out a stack of papers and a pen. She was gonna add a letter to the gift. It would be simple, just an explanation of her feeling about Setsuna and the events that were happening; maybe a little more, but that was it. She was gonna limit herself, so she wouldn't leave Setsuna crying if her plan worked out.

After twenty minutes of rewrites, Mitzuki had what she hoped for in the letter and left it with her sketch books. She turned off the radio, as well as the lights in both rooms, and went to bed. Dreaming of the past, where she was safely tucked in Setsuna's arms.

* * *

Rei smiled slightly as she felt the presence of their leader behind her. She had been sweeping the grounds since she got home, barely taking the time to change into a pair of pants and a sports bra. No one was up, so she hadn't put on her robes; besides, she had to wash them tomorrow.

"Rei...?" Minako squeaked out in question; did her heart just skip a beat at the sight of her friend? Her body was telling her yes.

"Hm?" Rei asked, putting the broom away and turning to her friend. She frowned when she saw the blonde blushing, "Mina-chan? What's wrong?"

Minako didn't hear her friend. _'When had she went from cute to hot?'_ her mind screamed, _'I swear to god, if anyone else even _thinks_ about touching that body of hers, I'm gonna kill someone.'_ Minako jerked slightly and looked away blushing deeper as Rei stepped closer to her.

"Mina?"

"Yea?"

Rei smiled slightly, apparently her plan worked, even though it was a bit ahead in schedule, "You ok?"

"Yeah... Um. So hi."

Rei chuckled, "Would you like it better if I put a shirt on?"

Minako shook her head without thought, "No. I only came to talk to you for a minute, you don't have to."

"Ok, well, come on." Rei stated softly, heading towards her room.

"I don't like it. Mitzuki knows what's going on, yet she doesn't tell us much." Minako spoke, following after the Fire Senshi, her eyes glued to the miko's ass.

"Mm... Yea, I don't really like it either. But just think. At least she's telling us about it, right?" Rei asked, opening her bedroom door and heading straight to the bathroom.

Minako nodded slightly, still following Rei with her eyes. She leaned against the bathroom door frame and watched her friend turn the shower on, _'Oh, please strip. I would _love_ to see what you look like fully naked. I would also love to see you dance teasingly as you do it. Come on Reiko, please your Princess.'_ What the fuck? Why was she thinking about all of this?

Rei grabbed a towel and set it on the counter, then proceeded to take her bra off. _'Are you watching, Mina? Are you starting to remember now?'_ She closed her eyes and slowly worked on the button and fly of her jeans. She could hear the gasp behind her and she had to fight back a smirk as she carefully took off the rest of her clothing.

"Rei..." Minako whimpered slightly, taking a half step closer.

"Yea?" Rei asked, walking over to the shower. A hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting in, "Mina?"

Minako turned the other around and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled Rei into her arms and held the Fire Goddess close. Rei moaned slightly in the back of her throat and ran her fingers through Minako's hair, pulling her even deeper into their kiss.

"You are _Mine_." Rei growled out, attaching her lips to Minako's neck, "I swear I will kill _anyone_ who dares to touch you."

Minako moaned deeply and pushed Rei against the wall next to the shower, "Not fair. I wanted to say that."

Rei smirked, "No, you want to say, 'Mark me, I'm yours'."

When Minako nodded, Rei couldn't undress her fast enough.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to give other couples a bit of time on their own. Though, really, it was mostly to waste space to get to my goal amount. I had a song on here, but I took it off. SO, yeah, don't worry about it. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcomed. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Anidox- Chapter 6**_

**Rating: M**_**  
**_

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. It's just a flash back of Setsuna's and Mitzuki's past in the SM.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, four years before its destruction**_

She groaned silently as she walked down the hallway towards the throne room. She really wanted to kill her father for bringing someone here. Really, she did.

She opened the door and stepped inside silently. On the other end of the room a tall figure sat against the wall, their head bowed slightly. Setsuna walked up to them slowly,

"Hello."

"Hello, Princess."

"Setsuna. I hate that term."

"Ok." The woman stood slowly and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Setsuna. My name's Mitzuki. I know you probably don't really want me here. But I have nothing better to do with my life."

Setsuna frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a protector without her charge." Mitzuki stated simply, standing at her full height and pointing at her sword and bow staff; which were leaning against the wall next to her.

Setsuna nodded, she understood the concept because that's how she felt right now without Saturn being around.

They stood in the silence for a minute before Setsuna gestured to the door behind her and headed towards it, Mitzuki following after slowly; her stuff in her hands.

She was given a room a few doors down from the Plutonian Princess, and a simple 'Don't get in the way and you'll be fine'. With that parting good bye, of sort, Mitzuki found herself wanting to know more about the woman.

* * *

_'Three weeks.'_ Mitzuki thought sadly, _'And still I know so little about her.'_ She was standing on the grounds just outside the palace of the moon. Setsuna had asked her to wait in the area, stating that it was nothing but a boring meeting and that she didn't have to attend.

_"Sounds more like she wanted to get rid of you, to me."_

Mitzuki stiffened and whirled around to look at her Princess, Angie. She bowed formally while blushing deeply.

"I swear if you don't get up and stop doing that, I'm going to hurt you."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

"I'm your friend."

"You are also the Princess to our clan." Mitzuki responded, standing back up fully.

Angie sighed deeply and glared at her friend. She knew how Mitzuki acted, and sometimes she wished the other woman would just relax. They both were standing in the garden, glaring at each other, when the senshi came walking out and found them.

"Angie?" Makoto asked softly, walking over, "You ok?"

"Yea, Mako this is Mitzuki. She used to be my guard till I came here. Mitzu, this is Makoto, Sailor Jupiter."

Mitzuki bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"What are you doing here?"

Mitzuki looked up at the blonde who spoke; she seemed to be the leader of the group. She bowed slightly and kept her mouth shut. She was spoken to, but she didn't know how to answer.

"She's with me." Setsuna stated, walking out behind them and heading over to Mitzuki, "Father decided to 'give' her to me." She added.

Mitzuki stiffened and stood back up, but kept her eyes down.

_"Mitzu?"_

_"She's telling the truth. Sorta."_

Setsuna frowned slightly, "You know. That came out wrong."

Minako looked at her, "So she's not your sex slave?"

Mitzuki blushed, and turned away, heading for the gates that lead outside the palace walls. Setsuna watched her go with blank eyes. She could feel a set of eyes watching her and turned back to look at the woman that stood next to Makoto.

"You know. She treats you like she treats me."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow in question. Angie sighed,

"You, as of now, are her everything. Just like I was when she was protecting me."

"She isn't on my planet to protect me."

"So? That fact that you let her stay is enough to make her think she needs to. I can tell she wants something. Something that, for some reason, only you can give her."

"And what might that be?"

Angie grinned, "You see, the funny thing is, you already know what you can give her. You just refuse to accept it." Angie bowed low to her, "It was very nice to meet you, Princes Meioh Setsuna. Please take care of Mitzuki, she means a lot to me and Jess." Angie turned around and left.

Setsuna watched her go with a blank stare, while her mind was running twenty miles a minute.

_'Only I can give her?'

* * *

_

_**Silver Millennium, three years before its destruction**_

Setsuna sat on her bed, in the middle of the night. This was weird. She had never spent this much time in the castle for her people. She always preferred the one at the Gates. But then, she wasn't always thinking of another person for this long.

Mitzuki had been here for nearly a year now, and the woman was the only thing that Setsuna could think about. Her with her short purple hair, and dark silver eyes. Mitzuki was barely two inches taller then herself, and Setsuna was tall, compared to most woman.

She kept her clothes simple, peasant pants and a sleeveless peasant shirt. She never seemed to wear shoes of any sort; unless she was going somewhere they were required. The only thing that changed was that she wore gloves when she was using her sword or staff.

Setsuna stood up slowly and headed out of her room. For the past month Mitzuki has been having nightmares, one that have caused the woman to wake up screaming. This was the first time Setsuna would try to help.

Mitzuki was sitting up in bed, tears trailing down her cheeks, when Setsuna opened the door. The 'human' was panting heavily and didn't seem to notice that she wasn't alone anymore. She was just staring blankly at the wall in front of her.

"Mitzuki?"

Mitzuki jerked her head up to look at Setsuna, a sad confused gleam in her eyes, "Yes?"

Setsuna frowned and walked over to the woman on the bed, "Are you ok?"

Laughter, sad and cruel, escaped Mitzuki's throat, "I wish, Setsuna, I really did." The tears tripled and she doubled over, "Everyone I ever cared about left. Now that I feel happy again, I know my new purpose will go away as well. There is nothing in this world for me. Nothing."

On impulse, Setsuna grabbed the woman and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly. That's were Mitzuki ended up falling back asleep, held close by the one person she wanted most.

Tomorrow saw a new routine between the two. They ate breakfast together, trained together, and talked a lot more about themselves. Mitzuki was actually included in most of the things Setsuna did, and neither cared. Sometimes Setsuna would wonder why she acted this way, but she didn't care. She loved seeing a smile on Mitzuki's face, more so when she was the cause of it.

_'Only I can give her.'

* * *

_

Mitzuki paced the room, she didn't like that they wouldn't let her in the meeting. They had been for a while now, but now? She whimpered as she remembered the words Setsuna had said to her before they had parted.

She had really hoped they had made enough progress in their friendship. But apparently, they were still on a first name basis.

The doors opened and Setsuna walked through. She smiled slightly at Mitzuki as she walked over.

"Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to sound so mean..." Setsuna paused for a second, "I'm not use to having nicknames. It was a surprise."

Mitzuki nodded, "I understand. I'll just continue to call you Setsuna."

"You can call me Trista. If you want. I don't mind. It'll just take time to get use to."

Mitzuki smiled happily and pulled Setsuna into a brief hug, "Thank you, Trista."

"Mm..." Setsuna grinned slightly as she returned the hug, murmuring in Mitzuki's ear, "Your welcome, M'zuki."

* * *

"Trista? What's wrong?" Mitzuki asked, kneeling next to the heartbroken woman.

Setsuna shook her head, she hated fights, and she hated it even more knowing that Mitzuki would be joining the senshi from now on. Her father's voice rang in her ears,

_"She will be the Angel of Death, to protect you, and to help Saturn bare her powers. She will live to protect you both, from now, till the end of Time."_

How was she supposed to tell the woman she loved her now? She couldn't...

"Trista?"

"Go home M'zuki."

Mitzuki flinched back as if the senshi of time had hit her. Never, since they had become friends, had Setsuna sounded so emotionless, not to her; never to her. She was the one person Setsuna could talk to with no worries, now she wanted her gone? That wasn't right. No.

"Ok, Setsuna. I'll see you later." She turned, and then stopped, "I'm sorry about what your dad did. I didn't mean to make you so sad and angry." She left, not noticing the tears trailing down Setsuna's face that matched her own.

_Only _she_ could give _her.

* * *

Setsuna watched Mitzuki as she left the throne room. She hated that they had just fought; they never fought. But she didn't want Mitzuki fighting. No, she didn't. If Mitzuki fought, and died...

Setsuna bit back a whimper and walked back to her room. Never had any one person pulled these feeling out of her. Never. But Mitzuki was different, only Mitzuki tried to make her smile, only Mitzuki had been successful at it.

Only Mitzuki.

Owned her heart and soul.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, two years before its destruction**_

Mitzuki stood and watched everyone moving on the dance floor. She had been asked by the queen to come, because Setsuna was taking care of baby Hotaru. How she wished she was back home, with Setsuna. She missed the woman. Badly.

Watching the other senshi, Setsuna's friends and comrades, made her chest ache. The princess of the moon had danced with every one of her senshi, inners and outers. She had even danced with Jess; Angie too. Mitzuki had yet to dance with her, and she really didn't mind that. She didn't hate the Moon Princess, but she only wanted to dance with one person, and that person wasn't even here.

_'Will she ever know how I feel about her? I mean. I've given hints, but has she figured them out?'_

The princess was coming towards her. Probably looking for that dance.

"Mitzuki? Are you ok?" Usagi asked softly,

Mitzuki smiled slightly, "Not really... I... I miss her, Princess."

Usagi frowned, "What did I say about calling me princess."

Mitzuki blushed and bowed, then held out her hand, "Can I make up for it with a dance, Usagi?"

Usagi smiled, and they danced to the next two songs. Two dark eyes watched from the balcony, a small smile playing on their owners' lips.

The party was almost over; she would be able to go home soon.

_Home..._ That was what Pluto was to her, a home. A place she could relax in, at. Never on earth was she able to relax; never would her parents let her relax. It was always 'Training this and training that' she was so _sick_ of hearing nothing but 'You need to train. You need to make this family proud'.

Mitzuki sighed softly and walked out onto one of the balconies. She leaned against the rail and watched the earth and sun. The stars were still showing, but she had seen them enough on earth. Unless it was Pluto or one of the other planets, she didn't care for it.

"Ya know. You shouldn't be out here alone. You could get hurt."

A happy grin sprung to Mitzuki's lips, "True, but you see, I love looking at the sky, besides; I'm not easily hurt."

"Mm... What if I did this?" Arms wrapped around her waist and lips came in touch with the column of her throat.

"Ah... Mm..." Mitzuki bit back another moan and tried to clear her throat, "Doesn't hurt... Just... Teases."

"Mm..." The arms tightened and a tongue snuck out to taste the skin behind Mitzuki's ear, "Teases? Is this what you want someone else to do to you?"

"Depends... Are you offering?"

"Mm... Would you consider?" A light nibble to her earlobe was next.

"Oh, god... Tr..."

"Mm..." Mitzuki was turned around and Setsuna smiled slightly at her, her arms tightening, "I love you. M'zuki."

Mitzuki stared at her, confusion and disbelief warring with happiness and deep love on her face. Happiness and love won out and Mitzuki held Setsuna to her tightly, mumbling 'I love you' repeatedly.

Setsuna ran her hand through her love's hair and smiled slightly at Usagi, who had seen the last part of their encounter. Usagi smiled back and left. Setsuna grinned,

"Let's go home, M'zuki."

Mitzuki nodded; home sounded wonderful right now.

* * *

Mitzuki laughed joyfully as she twirled Hotaru in her arms, "Hello Hime-chan." She smiled down at the little girl, "How are you? I'd say that smile means happy. Are you happy we're back?"

Hotaru looked up at the woman, she was only a few months old, but she seemed to know what people were saying. She smiled and giggled, reaching out for Mitzuki hair.

"Oh, Hime-chan, that hurts baby." Mitzuki laughed more, watching as Hotaru tugged on her hair playfully. She had been forgetting to cut it since she moved to Pluto; she didn't really mind now that it was long though, because she loved when Setsuna ran her fingers through her hair. It always felt good.

Setsuna sat at her desk, reading over some work she had yet to finish. She was smiling slightly as she listened to what was happening behind her. She _really_ wasn't paying attention to her work. She couldn't get what happened last night out of her head.

Mitzuki had pinned her to her bed the first chance she got, kissing Setsuna passionately as she nearly _ripped_ the Time Guardians clothes off of her.

A blush came to her cheeks as Setsuna remembered what happened next. She had never felt so alive, so loved, like she did last night. Mitzuki had treated her like a goddess, had worshiped her body like it was something she would only get to do once.

_'Please. I might make it a nightly thing, if she's always that thorough.'_ Her mind said without thought. Her blush deepened,

"Trista, baby, you ok?" Mitzuki asked, laughing when Hotaru tugged on her hair, seeming to not like that the Angel of Death was calling someone else her new nickname.

Setsuna chuckled softly; Mitzuki always knew what she was feeling. She smiled and turned in her chair, "Yes, Love. I'm fine."

They smiled slightly at each other and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"Finally you get laid."

Mitzuki blushed and glared at her friend Jess, "Oh hush. If Angie wasn't pregnant, you would be too."

Jess grinned slightly, "So? I'm content. She's having my child, thanks to Mercury. Besides, you have a kid with her too, don't you?"

Hotaru choose that moment to start laughing, reaching for Setsuna's hair and tugging on it slightly.

"Oi, Hime-chan." Setsuna said, a smile in her voice. She headed off, leaving the friends to chat idly. She headed towards the Senshi's lounge, as Usagi called it, and chuckled when Hotaru pouted at the sight of the others.

"Be nice, Hime-chan. They are family."

Usagi and Minako rushed over instantly, wanting to see the new senshi close up. Makoto and Haruka stopped practicing and came over as well. Rei and Ami looked over and smiled before going back to their talk about experiments and what not's.

Setsuna handed Hotaru over to Michiru and sat down. She relaxed into the corner of the couch and closed her eyes; falling into a light sleep for the first time in a week.

Mitzuki barely let her sleep at nights now. Two hours if she was lucky, thirty minutes if she was damned. But she didn't care in the end.

She always got the other back for it.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, one year before its destruction**_

Mitzuki smiled as she watched her love sleep. It was the first night in nearly a year she had let the woman actually sleep through the night. The only reason had been because they were in a fight earlier that day.

A group of youma had attacked each of the planets, and both of them had to help the others. They had left Hotaru with Queen Serenity while they went off to different planets and killed most of the youma.

Mitzuki stroked Setsuna's cheek softly, "I love you, Trista. I really do." She held the woman in her arms and nuzzled into her neck gently, "Good night, my love."

* * *

"I want you to mark me." Mitzuki said out of the blue, standing in front of Setsuna.

Setsuna frowned, "Why?"

"I see the mark on Haruka's neck. I want one. But I want it to be yours."

Setsuna smiled slightly, "Ok, but would you be willing to mark me too?"

Mitzuki frowned slightly, "I have to mark you so you can mark me?"

"Not really. But the one you see on Haruka has a twin, of sorts, on Michiru."

"Huh?"

Setsuna chuckled and sat down, pulling Mitzuki into her lap and holding her close, "Marks. Everyone can do them. For the senshi, it is the symbol of their planet. The one on Haruka means she belongs to Michiru. It is on her neck to show everyone. Michiru keeps hers on the skin over her heart. It serves to remind her that she is Haruka's and hers alone. Once a mark is placed, it will always bind one person to another. They are soul mates. They could never love anyone else as much as they love each other."

"So, if I marked you, it would be my chained heart?" Mitzuki touched the said birth mark on her forehead.

"I guess, I'm not sure."

Mitzuki smiled brightly, "Let's do it, please?"

Setsuna nodded and placed her thumb on the skin under Mitzuki's ear.

"I love you, Trista."

"I love you too, M'zuki."

When their marks were placed where they wanted them, they couldn't seem to get their clothes off fast enough.

* * *

They danced slowly around the empty ballroom. The party was over, and the others had all gone to bed... Or, well, to their rooms. Mitzuki pulled Setsuna closer, nuzzling into her neck. She loved moments like these, when they didn't have a care in the world, and nothing was going wrong. It was moments like this that made her love the senshi of time even more.

Setsuna ran her fingers through Mitzuki's hair; one arm was wrapped around the Angel of Death's neck, while the other couldn't seem to stay still.

"Baby... You're teasing." Mitzuki moaned softly. Oh how she wanted to screw this woman senseless right now.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna said, her tone telling that she really wasn't, "I want you." She whispered in her love's ear.

Mitzuki growled softly and pinned Setsuna to a wall out on the balcony, claiming her lips in a tender kiss as her hand disappeared behind her lovers back, stripping her of her dress.

* * *

_**Silver Millennium, just minutes after its destruction**_

Setsuna stood before the Gate of Time, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. She was gone, Mitzuki was gone.

"No..." She whimpered, her head bowed.

She looked up at the ceiling, screaming as she spoke the words, "Take it away. Take it all away!"

Her wish, selfish as it sounded, was granted. She would not remember her love till Time decided she was ready.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**_Anidox- Chapter seven_**

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Yeah, don't have anything to say.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Setsuna stared up at the dark sky. Her eyes trained on the moon and the planets she could see. Tears had been running down her cheeks for a while now. She finally remembered everything.

_'Oh god... Mitzuki... Baby, why?'_

Her heart screamed out in protest. No, she couldn't lose the other woman again. Not again, never again.

_'I _was_ telling the truth. When I mentioned to the others that I had hurt her. I really had, and yet... She never left me.'_

_"Do you remember now?"_

"Why." Setsuna choked out, ignoring the fact that her future self shouldn't be doing what she was.

_"Why what?"_

"She killed herself... She stayed with me..."

_"She protected you. It's her job to do so."_

Setsuna laughed bitterly, tears still trailing down her cheeks, "Was loving me a part of the job too?"

_"No. She fell for you way before she became the Angel of Death."_

Setsuna sighed and turned to head back home, "Leave me alone."

_"Keep in mind that you _are_ going to lose her. Soon."_

Setsuna chuckled sadly and nodded, too tired to fight with herself. She walked inside her house to see all of her friends there, inners and outers. She frowned; she hadn't been on the ledge all night had she?

"Finally, we were getting worried."

"I wasn't gone long."

Hotaru frowned, "For the senshi of time, you would think you knew what time and day it was."

"How so?"

"You've been gone almost a week. Lucky for you, you don't have classes for another few days."

None of the others where expecting what happened next. Setsuna burst out laughing, her hands place over her eyes. Hotaru frowned even more and walked over,

"Setsuna-mama?"

"Let me ask you all a question. When you remembered your past, how long did it take?" Setsuna looked around at them all, sadness warring with disbelief in her eyes.

They all looked at each other confused, "A while. Why?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna nodded and turned to Hotaru, "What do you remember?"

"Mitzu-papa taking care of me." Hotaru answered without hesitation.

Setsuna fell to her knees and pulled Hotaru into her arms, holding the senshi of death tightly. She was fighting back tears, but she really needed to hold her daughter in her arms.

Hotaru held her just as close, stroking her mom's hair softly, "Setsuna-mama?"

The only response was of Setsuna tightening her embrace.

Everyone was confused as to why Setsuna was acting like this, but understanding dawned on Makoto.

"You remember, don't you?"

Setsuna stood up slowly and looked at Makoto. She didn't confirm if she did or not, but Makoto got what she was trying to silently tell her.

_'I remember. I still love her.'_

Setsuna smiled slightly at every one and headed towards her room. Where she proceeded to fall asleep.

* * *

Mitzuki smiled slightly as she twirled around the empty bar. She was humming to a new song she had heard on the radio. She was told to clean the place up before people started to come in for the night. She was almost done, only the dishes were left.

"Yo, Mitzu."

Mitzuki looked up and frowned, "Rei-san?"

Rei smiled slightly, "Hey. Sorry, I know you're not open yet."

Mitzuki shook her head and walked back to the bar, "Its ok. We're usually open for the day so if people need anything fast, they can come in here."

Rei walked over and sat down at the bar, watching Mitzuki as she started on the glasses.

"What can I do for you, Rei-san?"

"I want to know something."

"Mm... And what might that be?"

"The past."

Mitzuki froze and looked at Rei, "What?"

"In the past. I remember it all. But you..." Rei frowned and looked at Mitzuki's neck, "That mark. I forgot how to do it, and on top of that, why doesn't Pluto bare a mark from you?"

Mitzuki chuckled sadly, "It was hidden from her the moment she erased her memories... So you remember being marked, but not how?"

Rei nodded, noting how Mitzuki had stiffened when she brought up her question. Did the past really upset her that much? Was she really that much in love with Setsuna?

"All you have to do is place a thumb on the skin you want to mark. Envision it there, and you're set."

Rei smiled, "Thanks. Is your band playing tonight?"

Mitzuki nodded, still working on the dishes.

Rei smiled brighter and stood up, heading for the door, "She remembers..."

She didn't see the shock in the others eyes, or the tears running down the guitarists cheeks.

* * *

_'She remembers... oh god... She remembers!'_ Mitzuki stood on stage, watching as people came and went from the bar. A small smile was stuck to her lips, she couldn't seem to frown. There was one thought that could, but she refused to think about the choice she was still going to make soon.

She grinned at their singers, who was looking at her questioningly, and started off the song she was gonna be singing tonight.

_Life may not always go your way  
__And every once in awhile you might have a bad day__  
But I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
The sky turns dark and everything goes wrong  
Run to me and I'll leave the light on  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

Setsuna walked into the bar just as Mitzuki started singing. Her heart started to pound wildly as she watched the guitarist up on stage. She was here with the others, but she went to the bar first, she really needed a drink before facing the other woman.

_For as long as I live  
There will always be a place you belong  
Here beside me  
Heart and soul baby - you only  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely_

Mitzuki saw her at the bar, ordering something. Her heart stopped beating for a fraction of a second and she almost forgot to start singing again. She kept her eyes set on Setsuna as she walked towards her friends.

_It's still gonna snow and it's still gonna rain  
The wind's gonna blow on a cold winter day  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
You're safe from the world wrapped in my arms  
And I'll never let go  
Baby, here's where it starts  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
Here's a shoulder you can cry on  
And a love you can rely on  
For as long as I live  
There will always be a place you belong_

Setsuna sat in the back of the booth and watched as Mitzuki played. She smiled ever so slightly as she listened to the song; it reminded her so much of the past. The past, where Mitzuki would have been safely tucked in her arms right now, humming a song, not on a stage playing it.

_Here beside me  
Heart and soul baby - you only  
And I promise you now you won't ever be lonely  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no you won't ever be lonely_

Mitzuki carefully set her guitar down and got off stage, the next few songs wouldn't need her playing. She headed to the back, where she had placed the sketch books that she would give to Setsuna, and grabbed them; along with the new note she had written after Rei had come by. This was the chance to put it in Setsuna's room at her house; this was a chance she was so not passing by.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the outers mansion, just like it didn't take long to invoke the teleportation power she was allowed to use once a month. Good thing she hasn't been using it for a year now, which gave her twelve times, if she was lucky.

She stood in the living room for all of a minute before she headed up the stairs; she froze when a soft voice called out,

"About time. I was getting tired of waiting. Saeko-san was too."

Mitzuki spun around to see Hotaru standing next to a tall woman that looked exactly like Ami, just older.

"Hello Mitzu-papa." Hotaru said softly, walking over and hugging Mitzuki.

Tears trailed down Mitzuki's cheeks as she dropped her gift and held Hotaru to her tightly.

"I missed you Hime-chan." She whispered

Saeko smiled softly at the sight in front of her. She might not have known much about the sailor senshi, but she had learned enough from Hotaru to know that Mitzuki was very dear to the senshi of death as well as the senshi of time.

"So." Hotaru said softly, "Are you gonna give the books to her?"

"How did you know?" Mitzuki asked, confused,

"Chronos."

Mitzuki chuckled and stood, grabbing her gift and placing it on Setsuna's bed. She turned back around and pulled Hotaru up into her arms. She needed to feel the girl near her, if only for a little bit. She smiled over at Saeko,

"Ami is really nice. I'm glad I got to meet her again in this life time."

Saeko smiled slightly, "She is, thank you for the compliment."

Mitzuki nodded and set Hotaru down, "It was nice seeing you Hime-chan. I love you."

"Love you too, Mitzu-papa."

Mitzuki left the house and headed back to the bar. She was content in knowing that Hotaru still loved her, she only wished she would be able to remember it.

Yet.

She knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Setsuna laid her head down on the table and sighed softly. Her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast and she felt like the world was spinning. She really wanted to tell Mitzuki that she remembered, but she was scarred.

What if Mitzuki only wanted her to remember so she could die?

Only Setsuna had the power to grant her death, besides Chronos. Would Mitzuki ask her to release her? Hopefully not...

Her heart stopped for a second and started beating again just as her breath gave out on her. Mitzuki walked through the front door and headed to the bar, taking over for her uncle. She spun her hair into a bun and kept it there with chopsticks. She grinned at the whistles she got and took orders.

Setsuna fought back the urge to stock over and beat the shit out of the men who dared to even _think_ of doing something to her woman...

_'Wait... My woman? She might not even love me anymore...'_

The band started up, and it took everyone a minute to realize who had started singing,

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how may heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like its getting worse_

Mitzuki smirked over at Jess as she took orders and continued to sing. The whole place was just quiet enough to be able to hear her singing with out a mike.

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works_

Makoto and Rei were chuckling softly next to Setsuna; it seemed they got the meaning of the song. It wasn't playing off what Mitzuki was feeling at the moment, but it seemed to work for Setsuna; who was just barely keeping her anger in check.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tired coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never gonna work_

God, could she sing something else? Setsuna was going insane right now. All the guys were staring at Mitzuki and the Time Guardian wanted to shred them to _bits_ for it.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Her heart yelled and screamed out in anger. _No one_ could touch what she claimed as hers, _no one_ could even _think_ about touching the woman behind the bar. God, she was seeing blood, and she just now realized why she had felt like this every time she had seen the woman. Setsuna had been silently, and unconsciously, claiming the woman as hers since the moment she saw her.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

Mitzuki grinned silently. She hadn't told her friends to play this song, but if they were, that meant Setsuna was watching her; or well, the men who wear staring at her. She looked around at everyone without even moving her eyes. Her grin widen when she saw Setsuna's look of hatred directed at the men at the bar. Oh, she was _loving_ this.

_I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work_

_Each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

She was tearing the skin of her hands again. She could feel them bleeding in her pockets. She was even having a hard time fighting back a deep growl that was forming in her throat. Oh how she wanted to walk over to the other woman and stake her claim. She would have, if she wasn't so scared.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
Here comes the next contestant_

Mitzuki was twirling around as she poured drinks, now grinning brightly as she sang. She knew Setsuna was watching her, and she knew the other wanted blood because of all the men staring at her right now. Setsuna had always been protective of her when they had gotten together in the past. It seemed some things never changed.

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping  
I wish you'd do it again  
I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again  
Each night seems like its getting worse  
I wish you'd do it again  
This time somebody's getting hurt  
There goes the next contestant_

Setsuna stood up slowly and headed for the door. If she didn't leave, she was going to kill someone, and she had no desire to go to jail anytime soon.

Fresh air saluted her nose and she took a deep breath, pulling her hands out of her pockets and uncurling them slowly. There was blood dripping down her fingers, dripping off the tips. It didn't really faze her, no, what fazed her was that she couldn't control it at all. In the past she could at least wait till later, when Mitzuki was in her arms, and then leave her claim on the woman.

_"You sound as if she didn't feel the same."_

"Not you again." She murmured, slowly walking towards home.

_"Don't you mean, not 'me' again?"_

"Whatever. What do you want?"

_"To remind you that you're going to loose her. Also to point out that she was the same, still is. She despises when someone else even _looks_ at you."_

Setsuna grinned slightly; she remembered how Mitzuki wouldn't wait till they were alone. She hadn't cared; she would pull Setsuna into her arms and stake her claim in front of everyone, daring them to even try something.

No one ever had.

_"Mm... You're starting to sound like the person she loved again."_

"Loved...?" The grin faded slowly. So Mitzuki didn't love her anymore...?

_"Shit..."_

Setsuna stopped in the middle of the park and looked up at the sky. She had planned on telling Mitzuki after the bar was closed for the night. But she wasn't sure if she should now. If Mitzuki didn't love her anymore, what was the point of laying her heart out for the guitarist to break and shatter?

She couldn't do that.

It would hurt way too much.

* * *

Mitzuki chased after Setsuna the first chance she got.

_'She can't leave! Not yet!'_

She ran in the direction her heart told her, and she stopped at the entrance to the park. Her love was standing in the middle of the place, unshed tears in her eyes.

_'Oh god. No. Please don't change your mind...'_

She stood frozen as she thought that; she didn't even move when she saw Setsuna walk off towards her home. She only noticed when she was left in the area alone. She wanted to scream, yet she knew she couldn't through the lump that was forming in her throat.

She was losing her again.

She knew it.

She didn't like it.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked in their door to see Setsuna lying on the couch, Hotaru curled up in her arms watching TV. She grinned slightly at them and made a 'shh' motion with her finger against her lips. She went back to watching the movie on TV as the couple went up to their room.

They stood in their room for a minute and looked around. They were silent because they didn't know how to bring up what had happened at the bar. After Setsuna had left; everyone had watched her go with confusion, Mitzuki had ran after her not ten minutes later. But they knew something, or apparently nothing, had happened when Mitzuki came back with a look of utter sadness and defeat.

The only one bold enough to ask what had happened was Makoto, and she had shook her head after she had found out what went on. When she looked back at them all, they knew instantly.

Setsuna hadn't told.

Mitzuki hadn't either.

Both were now heart broken.

"Wasn't she going to confess?" Haruka asked softly as they got ready for bed.

Michiru nodded, "I thought so. Maybe that song changed her mind?"

Haruka shook her head as Michiru laid down next to her, "That doesn't make sense though. While Mitzuki was singing, Sets had a look of complete rage aimed at all the men at the bar."

Michiru nuzzled closer to her love and sighed, "True. Maybe she's just scarred then."

Haruka kissed Michiru softly and wrapped her arms around the other woman. She started trailing kisses down her lovers' cheek,

"Ruka..." Michiru moaned softly, rolling on top of the blonde racer.

"Can I taste you, Michi?" Haruka said huskily, nibbling on Michiru's earlobe softly.

Michiru whimpered as she nodded, reaching for the buttons on Haruka's shirt.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own Andy Gridds- You Won't Ever Be Lonely or Nickleback- Next Contestant.

Hope you Enjoyed. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**_Anidox- Chapter Eight_**

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Don't got much to say.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The room she was laying in was covered in blood, some dry, some fresh. It was her own blood dripping from the ceiling. It was her blood she was covered head to toe in.

It was _all_ hers.

Mitzuki groaned loudly as she came awake. How had she gotten here?

_'Oh, that's right. I ran into the enemies as I was heading home, and didn't call anyone. Well, damn. I'm stupid.'_

She shifted slightly, testing her movements. She was chained to the wall, and she could barely move. She was wearing what she usually fought in, but her shirt had been ripped to shreds. Her pants had seemed to stay together, but there were a few tears in them though.

Where were her weapons?

Ah, over in the corner, far enough that she couldn't reach them if she even dared to try. She sighed and shifted slightly, fighting back a scream of pain as her wounds protested the movement. They had used Acid on her.

_'So they broke in and got it. But how? I would have known the instant they did... Unless...'_

A door she hadn't noticed opened, revealing a woman who looked just like Jess. Though instead of Jess' short dirty-blonde hair, this woman had long brown hair; and where Jess was muscular and strong, she looked petite and weak. Though that was just a mask.

"Hello Mitzuki."

"Hello, Erisa."

Erisa smiled slightly, "So you remember me?"

"How are you alive? Your soul is bound in hell forever."

Erisa growled, her eyes flashing black, "I never died, I was cast out."

"Because you tried to kill your older sister, who did nothing but try and love you."

"NO ONE LOVED ME!"

"That's not true," Mitzuki whispered softly, "You just never noticed that we did."

Erisa screamed and slapped Mitzuki, causing her blood to spray out of her mouth and against the other woman's shirt. Erisa took no notice and continued to slap and claw at Mitzuki's face.

Mitzuki took it in stride, pain was nothing new to her, as long as acid wasn't involved she was fine. She kept her eyes on Erisa and fought back the screams of pain that were begging to be let loose.

It took a while, but Erisa finally stopped and stepped back. She grinned evilly,

"Now that I feel a little better. How about you tell me where my dear big sister and her lover is."

Mitzuki spat blood on the ground and shook her head, "I would never betray them like that. Sorry."

Erisa growled, "I've been after your powers for _years_ I even convince the youma scum to give me leadership over them. I will steal your powers, you know I will."

Mitzuki laughed bitterly, "Do it, please. I'm tortured every day with a love that doesn't exist anymore. Please, end _my_ suffering." She grinned ever so slightly, "Oh, wait. I'm under _his_ protection. You can't do shit to me."

Erisa frowned slightly, "Now now, Mitzuki. I can and will have your powers. Even your angel of death ones."

Mitzuki smirked, "Sure. Have fun trying to figure out how to get them."

Erisa growled and left the room. Mitzuki grinned slightly and slowed her breathing down; then flashed herself back to her house.

* * *

Jess and Makoto were pacing back and forth in her living room when Mitzuki walked in. They froze at the sight of her covered in blood.

"Mitzu?"

Mitzuki ignored them and headed up the stairs. She stopped for a second and looked back at her friends,

"Erisa is still alive. Don't let Setsuna near me right now." With that she left.

Makoto looked at Jess, "Erisa?"

"My little twin sister. She tried to kill me in the past and she was banished for it." Jess sighed sadly, "Apparently she's teamed up with the youma out to get us. Great."

Makoto nodded, "So, this really is your guys' problem?"

Jess nodded slightly, "Mitzu will be fine now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Makoto smiled slightly and left, knowing what Jess said was true.

Mitzuki banged her head on the shower wall repeatedly. Oh, she was so screwed now. Erisa was alive, Setsuna was alive, she was a dead woman.

Her first crush, and her lost lover. What was she going to do now?

_'Why am I even thinking about this? I don't have a crush on her anymore, and Setsuna doesn't return my feelings. Nothing matters anymore.'_

She washed the blood off her and went to bed.

* * *

Setsuna sat at her desk, flipping through all the sketch books she had found on her bed. She had looked through them all several times.

After she had woken up on the couch, Hotaru asleep in her arms; she had put her Hime-chan in bed and returned to her own room. She had seen the small box on her bed and had opened it. She found two letters and seven sketch books inside.

She had planned on reading the letters, but one said to look at the books first and the other had said to read it at the very end. She still hadn't read either of them. All she could do was look at the pictures of the past. The moon palace, her old home. Her and Mitzuki embracing each other while watching the stars and talking softly.

She had flipped through the three books that had nothing but pictures of her. They didn't seem to go with any of the places that Mitzuki had drawn. And she knew they were from the other woman, only Mitzuki could have known what most of these pictures showed. The pictures of her though, they seemed to be what Mitzuki saw her as, because in these pictures, Setsuna looked like a goddess.

A sad, bitter smile spread across her lips, "You loved me even though I hurt you so much."

_Read the notes..._

She stiffened at the voice in her head, yet it wasn't her future self for once. It was her own, urging her to obey it.

_Read the notes... Find out the truth..._

Setsuna looked over at her bed, where she had placed the notes on her pillow. Should she read them? Her heart screamed at her to do so. She sighed softly and stood up, she would follow her heart, this one time. She headed over to her bed; moved the box off the foot of it and laid down. She relaxed and grabbed the first note, opening it and reading it,

_Setsuna,_

_I'm sorry you had to go through all of this now. I was content in just knowing you were alive out there and safe. This is something not even Jess and Angie know, but the morning of my sixteenth birthday Chronos came to me. He told me what I was to become later that day, and told me that my memories were only the beginning of the problems I would face._

_I know you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. As it is, you probably don't even remember me now. I know you erased your memories, and I really don't blame you for it. You not only lost your friends, the people you considered family, but you also lost a lover. That isn't something I would wish on anyone, least of all you._

_I have to tell you that I was fated to die that night, not even you could have saved me. It wasn't your fault, it was no ones fault. Everyone fought hard for the people they cared about, myself included. You mean the world to me, Setsuna, and I would spend the rest of eternity proving it to you; if you would let me._

_I'm going to make a choice soon. A choice that will either cause me to die, or loose my powers and my memories of you. I know what my choice is, and as long as you're alive and safe, I don't care what happens to me._

_I love you Setsuna... Now and forever_

_Yours,_

_Mitzuki_

Setsuna bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. The love of her life was going to leave, all because of her...

Setsuna reached for the second note and tore it open,

_Setsuna,_

_Don't get mad at her, but Rei came by today and told me that you remember. I didn't believe her at first. But I eventually convinced myself that she wasn't lying to me. I decided to keep the other letter and just add to it. Sorta._

_I guess that if you remember everything, then I could tell you what I'm really feeling every time I see you._

_Did you know that its torture? Watching you from a distance and not be able to hold you in my arms again. In the past I didn't have to worry about someone stealing you from me, because I knew that no matter how hard they tried, you were mine and mine alone. But now, I fear that you won't return my love for you._

_In less then two days, I make my choice, and in the end; I might as well have died. Why? Because I'd rather die then live without you. You mean the world to me Setsuna. But the question is, Do I mean the same to you? In the end, its your choice if I ever remember or if I even die. I wish I knew what you were thinking though... Maybe you feel the same?_

_Mm... I'm rambling. I'm sorry. I did that in the past too, huh? I guess I just can't stop talking when it comes to the topic of you._

_I hope you feel the same, but if not, don't worry. I won't mind... Much._

_I love you_

_Yours,_

_Mitzuki_

No. No no no no no! Setsuna crumbled the letters up and tossed them at her wall. Mitzuki couldn't do this to her! Not now!

_Go find her... Set things right..._

Oh she was going to alright.

* * *

Mitzuki cringed away when her Aunt reached out towards her.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

Mitzuki looked away, she hated lying to her aunt and uncle, but they didn't know what she was. She couldn't tell them the truth.

"I fell off my motorcycle on the way home." So it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. She had fallen, but it wasn't what caused the scratches on her cheeks and neck. Nor the cuts and bruises down her back.

"Mm. Into what? A pile of needles?"

"Rocks."

Her aunt sighed and nodded, then left the bar. Mitzuki watched her go before returning to her cleaning. She shouldn't have gotten up this morning, nor should she have gotten out of bed. Her whole body was screaming at her, begging her to stop moving. But she couldn't. She was the one to finish this silly little war between the youma and her friends.

_'I wonder if she'll miss me when I'm gone. Well, ok, so I won't be _gone_ but I won't remember her.'_

She had to stop thinking about this. It was bringing tears to her eyes. But what could she think about instead?

The door blew open and in stepped Erisa, a mad and evil glint in her eyes.

"It's not nice to leave without telling someone."

"It's not nice to capture someone without warning."

Erisa shrieked and used her powers to throw a lightening blot at her, smashing her into the wall. Another three came at her and Mitzuki had to bit her lip till it bleed to keep from screaming.

Erisa stopped and that moment gave Mitzuki just enough time to call her powers to her and dash for the door. She didn't get to make it out though, because the lightening bolts came back at full force; knocking her onto the ground in the middle of the road.

_'Shit. Shit. Shit'_

Mitzuki rolled over and looked up at the other woman, chuckling as she grinned weakly, "That all you got? Come on, I couldn't even feel that."

More lightening. More pain.

* * *

Setsuna had been walking towards the bar, knowing that Mitzuki would be there. Before she could turn the corner, her blood ran cold; someone was screaming and it sounded like lightening was striking the ground. She ran the remainder of the way and saw Mitzuki laying on the ground, blood covering her from head to toe.

"Mitzuki!"

Both woman turned to look at her.

"Set..." Mitzuki looked at her pleadingly, "Trista... Get... Away... Please."

Setsuna shook her head and transformed, "Sorry babe. Not gonna happen." She looked at the other woman and frowned, "Jess?"

"Nice try. I'm her twin, Erisa."

"Oh, so I can kick your ass without worry?"

Setsuna stepped to the side as lightening came at her. She grinned ever so slightly and walked closer.

Mitzuki watched in stunned silence as Pluto carefully started to kick Erisa's ass. She closed her eyes as she heard the other senshi run up, along with Jess and Angie. She groaned loudly as she slowly sat up,

"Chronos. I have finally chosen. I give my life for hers. I return my powers in order to end this war for ever." She whispered softly.

Everything faded and it was just her and Erisa, standing face to face. Mitzuki looked down at her self and sighed softly,

"We never meant to push you away, Erisa. Me most of all."

Erisa ran at Mitzuki with a scream. Mitzuki just stood there and let Erisa punch at her repeatedly. All she did was stand and watch the other woman with sadness showing in her eyes. Eventually she was pushed to the ground and Erisa straddled her waist, continuing to hit her. After a while Mitzuki caught her wrists mid-swing and pulled the other woman down into a hug,

"I had feelings for you, Erisa. When we were younger. I thought that I might actually have loved you. When you were banished my heart broke. I had nightmares of waking up one day and finding out you were dead. I didn't want you hurt."

"You're lying." Erisa growled, trying to break her hands free so she could hit the other woman.

Mitzuki laughed softly even as she tightened her grip, "I wish, I truly did. I wish a lot of things. I wish I could take your pain away. I wish Setsuna returned my feelings. I wish I had more courage. You can't just wish for things though. If you don't try, you lose everything." Mitzuki let go of the other woman and stroked Erisa's cheek before kissing her lips softly, "I loved you Erisa. I'm sorry I was too late to tell you."

A knife appeared next to them, Mitzuki pulled back and carefully set Erisa on her feet before joining her, they both stared at it.

"Everything in life and death is your own choice. Do you wish to live anymore?" Mitzuki asked softly, reaching out and stroking the edge of the blade.

"Would I find love in death?"

"If you choose to be reborn. Yes. You would have a new shot. A new life all your own."

Erisa reached out for it but Mitzuki stopped her, "This is your choice."

"If I have a shot at being loved, I'm taking it." Erisa smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I just wanted to be loved."

Mitzuki nodded, "I know." She watched as Erisa carefully placed the tip of the knife against the skin covering her heart and stabbed herself. Mitzuki reached out and held the other woman as her body went limp. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was back in the street, Erisa's dead body cradled in her arms.

Jess walked over and took her twin, Invoking her own powers to move them to Mitzuki's house. Angie followed after her, using her own powers.

Mitzuki stood slowly, "The fight..." She bit her lip and held her stomach, "Isn't over. The youma will still come. You can kill them now. Erisa was using her powers to protect them." She looked up at all the senshi and smiled slightly, "I will remember you all, but just barely enough to know you are the senshi. In this life, I won't remember even fighting these battles. I wish you all luck."

She breathed in slowly and looked at Setsuna. "Love you." She flashed back to her house and into her bed, her body healed and her memories erased.

* * *

Setsuna stood there staring at where Mitzuki use to be. She was in a state of shock, which quickly turned to rage as she flashed herself to her Fathers domain. He was sitting on his throne as if he hadn't just ripped her heart out and stomped on it for the world to see.

"You JACKASS!"

"She had a choice, and she chose. Deal with it."

"You couldn't have done it just because of all she's done for us? She won't remember me! I finally have my memories back, and she won't even remember!"

"You don't know what you are talking about, Daughter."

"BULLSHIT! Never once did she defy your orders. She willingly became the Angel of Death because you said so. She willingly protected me and Hotaru because you said she had to."

Chronos sighed softly, "You have a chance to get her back to what she was just minutes ago. But you have to figure it out."

Setsuna growled deeply and left, heading back to her home. She was so going to kill her Father is she ever got the chance.

* * *

Jess leaned over her sisters body and sighed softly, "I'll miss you Erisa. I love you little sister. Always have, always will." She knelled and murmured a soft pray as she sisters body turned to dust and blew away.

Angie stood next to her and smiled slightly, "She'll be back. We'll see her again."

"Hai. Soon." She stayed on her knees and pulled Angie into her arms, nuzzling her cheek against her loves stomach. She sighed happily when Angie started to run her hands through her hair.

"I love you Ang."

"Love you too Jess."

* * *

The senshi stood in the open area of Rei's temple. All had grim looks on their faces, and Usagi was crying silently. Which, in it's own way, was very odd considering she was never silent when she cried.

"So she gave up her memories?" Haruka asked softly. She was a little confused by the turn of events. She was really hoping that her friend would be able to get the person she loved.

"To save someone from us?" Michiru added, just as preplexed as her lover.

Makoto shook her head, "In the past. Mitzuki had a crush on Erisa. She was Jess's little twin sister."

"Had a crush?"

"Erisa was banished when they were very young for trying to kill Jess. Mitzuki realized she couldn't love her and moved on. She fell for Setsuna hard." Makoto rubbed at her eyes with her palms, her head was starting to hurt and she wanted the pain to stop.

"How hard?"

"She heard her voice and it was over, she didn't even fight it." Makoto chuckled softly, "It took Setsuna a while, but she felt the same."

"So their like the rest of us, then." Rei stated, "In the past, I fell for Mina the moment I heard her singing on Venus."

"You were on Venus?"

"Ten, Parents dragged me to a ball your planet was throwing."

Minako grinned slightly, oh she was so going to use that knowledge against her lover.

"While we're on the subject, though this isn't really a happy moment in time. What caused us to fall for each other?" Michiru asked curiously,

"I fell for your music; and the fact that you didn't reject me when we found out we were betrothed." Haruka explained

"Mm... I have to say it was your blunt attitude towards everything." Michiru responded.

Makoto chuckled, "I fell for Ami because of her shyness. I thought it was cute."

Ami blushed and looked away, "Your strength did it for me."

Minako laughed softly, "Passion."

Everyone looked at her, she smirked,

"Rei is the goddess of fire, I fell for the passion she put into everything she did."

Everyone looked at their prince and princess, then looked at each other and nodded. They didn't have to ask, they all knew why the couple fell for each other, it was not that hard to figure out. Though they weren't above teasing the couple for it every so often.

"So Mitzuki fell for Setsuna's voice. What about Setsuna?"

"Mitzuki in general." Hotaru responded softly, everyone blinked, "Mitzuki was the first to actually talk to her for no other reason but that she wanted to. Every part of Mitzuki Setsuna-mama liked."

"How do you know that Hime? You were barely a year old." Haruka commented,

Hotaru chuckled, "Setsuna-mama would stay up at night and tell me stories about Mitzuki while she was away doing something for the queen."

"I wonder what she's gonna do now..." Makoto murmured softly,

"If she gives up I'm gonna kick her ass."

"Ruka, language!"

"Sorry." Haruka said softly, looking at Hotaru.

"Lets hope she doesn't." Minako stated,

Everyone nodded their agreed and decided that their wasn't much more they could do, so the all left to get some sleep. Hopefully Setsuna wouldn't give up, she deserved love just like the rest of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter was really bad... I pictured the fight going different, but I decided to leave it be.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**_Anidox- Chapter Nine_**

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Yo.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_**Two months later**_

Mitzuki woke up, groaned, and rolled back over. She hated waking up early in the morning. It really annoyed her to no end. Why did her uncle always insist on having the bar open during the day? Or, better question, why did she have to be the one to open it?

_'He just loves torturing me.'_

She whimpered slightly and finally got out of bed. She loved her uncle enough not to tell him to go 'fuck off'. A quick shower and breakfast; Mitzuki was out the door and driving towards the bar.

There was no one there, like usual, when she pulled up into a parking spot and opened the place up. She had cleaned it last night, so there was really nothing for her to do till her uncle showed up at noon. So she walked over to the stage and sat on the edge of it, gazing at the place silently.

Well, there was one thing. She could sit and think about her dream girl.

"Pfht. It would help if I knew what she _looked_ like." Mitzuki muttered to herself quietly.

She had been having weird dreams for the last two months. About having someone she loved, yet, she never got to see the persons face. She also knew it was a woman, considering the person had long hair and her skin was too smooth to be a males.

_'I don't like men anyway.'_

Mitzuki sighed softly and sat in silence. These past few months had been really confusing to her. It felt as if she was forgetting something, or like something was missing. But she couldn't figure out what. It felt as if her heart had been ripped out and stomped on millions of times.

_'It doesn't _always_ feel like that... Not when Meioh-san is around...'_

"Meioh-san." Mitzuki murmured, smiling at the mental image of the other woman. Setsuna Meioh had been coming to the bar every night for a while. She would sit at a corner booth in the far back and just listen to the music. The only time she seemed to pay attention though, was when Mitzuki was singing.

Jess had convinced her a few weeks back to go over and say 'hi'. They had spent most of the time talking that night.

"She's teaching today... Maybe I could go say hi." She mused as she saw her uncle walking up to the door.

She was out of there the first chance she got. She grabbed a spare helmet to her bike and headed off towards the University.

* * *

Setsuna stood from her chair and grinned at her class, "Congratulations. You all just passed one part of your final. Get out."

Her students didn't have to be told twice, they were gone in less then three minutes. She put all her papers in her desk drawer and headed out herself. She smiled brightly when she saw Mitzuki leaning against her motorcycle in front of the campus; clearly waiting for her.

Mitzuki grinned at her as Setsuna got over to the guitarist.

"Hello Meioh-san. Wanna join me for lunch?"

"Mm... Where are we going?" Setsuna asked, mentally frowning at the fact that Mitzuki called her so formally.

Mitzuki shrugged, "Your choice."

Setsuna nodded slightly, "Makoto's?"

"Sure."

Mitzuki handed her other helmet over and they drove to one of Makoto's restaurants. They spent the next hour talking and laughing as they ate their lunch.

* * *

Setsuna smiled slightly as she sat at her desk in her room. She hadn't figured out what she would do about Mitzuki's lost memories, but she was having fun getting to know the other woman again.

_"Ask her out... She might not have her powers, or your mark anymore, but she is bound to you..."_

Setsuna groaned and banged her head on her desk, "Not you again."

_"You always say that."_

"Oh, I give. I'm going to bed."

_"To dream of her naked and ravishing your body..."_

"Oi! Shut it!" Setsuna mumbled heatedly as she laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

Mitzuki walked slowly towards her door and opened it while she yawned.

"Well, if I'd known we'd be playing strip poker, I wouldn't have brought Hime-chan..."

Mitzuki snapped her mouth shut and opened her eyes. Setsuna and Hotaru stood in front of her, playful grins on their faces. She looked down at her shirtless body and blushed.

"Sorry. Wasn't up yet."

"If we cared, we would have complained by now."

Mitzuki chuckled and got down on her knees, "Hello Hime-chan, how are you?"

Hotaru hugged Mitzuki and smiled, "Good. I had to beg Setsuna-mama to let me come with her. I missed you."

Mitzuki grinned and picked Hotaru up, "Missed you too." She nodded towards her living room and shut her door after Setsuna. She left them in that room while she got drinks, and smirked when she came back to see Hotaru relaxed and flipping through channels.

"Well, I see someone made themselves at home."

"Oh, like you care what she does, you spoil her just as much as we do." Setsuna stated softly, grinning slightly.

Mitzuki smiled, "That reminds me..." She set the drinks down and headed up to her recording studio on the third floor. She came back down with a extra large canvas tucked under one arm. She stood in front of them both and showed them the picture she had done.

"Oh, wow!" Hotaru stated softly, looking at the picture of all the senshi.

"I got bored one day and started drawing, then painting; it turned out to look like this." Mitzuki smiled, "You want it Hime-chan? I don't know what to do with it, and I don't want to throw it away."

"Setsuna-mama?"

"Have to ask Haruka and Michiru honey."

Hotaru pouted and continued to look at the picture. Their princess sat on her throne from the past, with Mamoru down on one knee in front of her. They both wore their royal clothes, and Mamoru had a ring box in one hand. The inner senshi stood two on each side of her, Venus and Mars on one side, Mercury and Jupiter on the other; all four had royal clothes on from their own planets. Pluto stood in the far back, behind Jupiter with a toddler Saturn in her arms watching with confusion as Pluto watched with secret knowledge showing in her eyes. Uranus and Neptune stood behind Venus and Mars, one watching with happiness for her princess and one watching with smugness; as if she had won a bet of some sort.

Mitzuki chuckled slightly at Hotaru's pout and placed it against the wall next to the TV. Setsuna said that she had to ask the other two, but they both knew the minute Hotaru was out of sight, the picture would be in the back of Setsuna's car.

They sat and watched cartoons till Haruka came and picked Hotaru up. She saw the picture and snagged it before Hotaru saw and placed it in the car. Mitzuki grinned at the blonde and nodded her thanks.

Setsuna sat on the couch in silence and watched Mitzuki moving around the living room. Her body was heating up just by looking at the other woman and she was having a really hard time controlling herself.

Mitzuki looked at her cds and started murmuring to herself. She had no real idea what she was saying, but she finally chose a cd and placed it in the radio.

Mitzuki turned and grinned at Setsuna as the first few strands of notes began to play, She hummed along to it and sung along as she danced around her livin' room.

Setsuna chuckled softly as she was pulled off the couch by a still dancing Mitzuki. Her arms were placed around the guitarists neck while Mitzuki's arms were wrapped around her waist. They grinned at each other as the danced to the music.

Mitzuki continued to sing along, though her mind kept showing her dark images, as if the music was triggering it. But she couldn't tell what the images were... She sighed softly and nuzzled into the crook of Setsuna's neck without thought. She didn't notice how the other woman holded back a soft moan at her gesture.

Setsuna bit her lip as she fought down another urge. Why did Mitzuki have to be so tempting now? Why couldn't she have seen her like this before her memories were erased? Setsuna sighed and pulled Mitzuki closer.

Both women stopped dancing at the same time; even as another song started playing. They stayed in their silent embrace; with two little differences, Setsuna's hands had started running through Mitzuki's hair and Mitzuki's hands had started tracing patterns on Setsuna's back.

Mitzuki frowned as she felt the bandages on the upper part of Setsuna's back; she pulled back and looked at the other woman.

"What happened this time?"

Setsuna flinched slightly, "A youma tried to attack Hotaru at school. I was the only one close enough."

Mitzuki growled low in her throat, "Anywhere else?"

"No..."

"Setsuna..."

Setsuna stiffened and sighed, then sat down and rolled up her pant leg. Another bandage was wrapped around her shin, a thin trail of blood coating it. Mitzuki growled louder at the sight.

_'Those bastard youma! No one's aloud to touch my Trista!'_ Mitzuki stopped and frowned at the thought. That was her voice, but why did she sound like a possessive lover rather than a concerned friend?

"Trista...?" She murmured softly. She watched as Setsuna went rigid and looked up at her.

"How..."

"You're Trista?"

Setsuna looked away, "An old friend gave me the nickname. How do you know about it?"

_'Start to remember... Trista...'_ Mitzuki frowned deeper as that thought went through her head. What was wrong with her?

"I don't really know. To be honest."

Setsuna smiled sadly at her, "I should be going. See ya around M'zuki." She stood and left; some what knowing the state she left the other woman in.

* * *

"Yo!"

Mitzuki's head snapped as she looked at the door, where Jess and Angie were standing, looking at her with confusion. She had been standing in the bar silently, staring blankly at one of the walls. She smiled slightly at them.

"What's wrong Mitzu?" Angie asked softly,

"What happened in my past?"

Jess tilted her head, a frown on her lips, "What do you mean?"

"I've started to notice blanks in my memory. Spots where I see shadowed figures but can't make out who they might be or where we are." Mitzuki sighed, "What's wrong with me?"

Angie and Jess looked at each other. They weren't allowed to tell her the truth. So... What should they do?

"Everyone's memory takes different amounts of time Mitzu. You know that." Jess finally stated, "Now get out. You need to rest, I'll watch the bar today."

Mitzuki nodded, headed for the door and paused, "Why did I refer to Setsuna-san as Trista?"

Angie smiled sadly, "It was what her name meant in our clan."

Mitzuki chuckled softly and left. There was more to it and she knew it. Her thought's trailed back to yesterday, when Setsuna had been leaving; how she had called her 'M'zuki'. Had that been a nickname for her in the past? Why didn't anyone use it then? It was causing her brain to hurt thinking about it.

* * *

Setsuna sat on the edge of the cliff and watched the sunset. It was nice out and she wanted to relax for a minute or two before she went to the club that night to see Mitzuki.

She had figured out what she could try, but she wasn't sure if it would return the guitarist memory; but she was despret to try anything at this point in time.

_"You know..."_

"I swear, if you keep coming to me with that line, I will go to the future and hit you. Hard."

_"Oi, even you know you can't. So, how goes the memories?"_

Setsuna sneered, "Great. Lovely in fact, I'm gonna fuck her tonight." She muttered sarcastically.

_"It might help..."_

"Oh shut up! Leave me the fuck alone and go back to the future."

_"We both know we won't have a happy future if you don't try harder. Don't fuck this up. We'll both regret it."_

Setsuna sighed as she stood and headed for her car. She hated the fact that her future self was right. The fact that she kept hearing her future voice just shows that everything happens when it's suppose to, though, Setsuna thought, maybe Time is messed up? Had her future self not said anything that night over two months ago, Mitzuki would still remember and they would be together; just like in the past.

_You're going to lose her either way... At least if she knew you remembered, she would 'die' happy..._

Yeah, see every time she thought that they would be together, that thought came to mind and she wanted to scream. She shoved all thoughts out of her mind as she headed for the bar. She took her usual seat in the far back when she got there, and watched Mitzuki.

Her band was up on the stage, getting ready to play a song. She watched how the guitarist looked over at her and smiled, giving a slight wave. Setsuna returned the gesture and relaxed into her seat, waiting.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

Setsuna grinned slightly as she heard Mitzuki's voice. She had to admit, the other woman defiantly knew how to sing.

_I'll never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

Mitzuki closed her eyes as more and more images started to flash through her mind. They were still dark, and she couldn't really see anything, but she knew that she would start to remember _something_ by the time that this song was over. She just hoped that what ever it was didn't hurt her.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true lobe, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away_

Setsuna watched the change in Mitzuki. She had yet to mess up the song in anyway, but her body was rigid and she looked like a confused little child. She kept glancing at around at Jess and Angie, then at across the room and looking into Setsuna's dark eyes. When their eyes did lock, Mitzuki blushed slightly and looked away, making Setsuna hold back a soft chuckle.

_'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Mitzuki looked straight in front of her after she had looked at Setsuna. She couldn't keep eye contact for long because of the insane fluttering, and tightening, of her stomach. What was causing all of this? Why did her body all of a sudden feel frozen?

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

The instant the song was over, Mitzuki placed her guitar down and hopped off the stage. She didn't understand why, but she knew that Setsuna could help her, so she headed straight for the other woman. She stood in front of the Time Guardian's table, unable to figure out how to ask her questions.

"Want to go for a walk with me?" She finally murmured, her eyes cast to the floor.

Setsuna nodded and stood from the table. They headed for the door and slowly walked down the street. The silence was awkward, but then again; Setsuna had learned how to ignore them a long time ago and used the moment to watch Mitzuki from the corner of her eye. There was a dark blush on the woman's cheeks, and her eyes kept looking around frantically as if she she expected something to jump out at them any moment.

Mitzuki's thoughts were running through her head at a lighting pace, making her reach up to rub her forehead gently; trying to get rid of the headache that was forming. The images where getting brighter, and she could start to see the outlines of other people. Other people that she seemed to know, but couldn't place where she had met them before.

Setsuna pulled Mitzuki to a stop as they reached the park and made her sit down on a bench.

"You ok?"

"Head hurts." Mitzuki murmured.

"Slow your breathing." Setsuna instructed as she moved to stand behind the other woman, placing her hands on Mitzuki's shoulders and starting to rub them gently.

Mitzuki did as told and slowly felt the pain leave. She relaxed into the gently touch and soon was close to falling asleep. She closed her eyes as she felt hot breath on her ear.

"Better?" Setsuna asked, a husky tone to her voice.

"Much. Thanks."

"Welcome love."

That word sent a jolt through Mitzuki's body and she moaned softly as an image of Setsuna kissing her neck came to mind. Another image came to mind of them in an empty ballroom, kissing each other franticlly as they tried to disrobe the other. Mitzuki groaned as more and more images of Setsuna flashed through her mind. She opened her eyes to look at the Senshi of Time,

"Setsuna...?"

"Good night, M'zuki." Setsuna said softly, a gently smile forming on her lips, "I hope you start to remember, Anidox."

With those words said, Setsuna stood straight up and left the other woman sitting there in the dark.

* * *

Mitzuki whimpered as she walked home. The instant Setsuna had said 'Anidox' a switch had gone off in her mind and images, events, and people began to flash through her head. The pain she was feeling was unbearable and all she wanted to do was sleep.

_'Yes. Sleep, and dream of running your tongue all over that delicious body as you make her...'_

Mitzuki blocked out that inner voice as she opened her door and got to her room. Her shirt was thrown across the room and her pillows were assaulted as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreams of the past, as well as hopes for the future flashing in her mind.

* * *

Setsuna sat on her bed, pondering if she should have left Mitzuki alone. Her heart screamed out a 'NO', though her mind told her it was for the best. She didn't know which one to believe, but she hoped she was doing the right thing. Just like she hoped that Mitzuki would start to remember who she was again.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah. sorry it took sooo long.

Hope you enjoy. ^^


End file.
